Naruto: The Dragon Fiend
by Thunderito
Summary: Long ago, a prophecy was created. About a boy, a descendant of the Dragons, coming from the essence of the Dragon Warrior and the womb of the Dragon Maiden. That boy, with pure Dragon Blood running through his veins, would gather a power like none had ever seen. And the only thing that controls it, is himself. Uber-Godlike Naruto. Harem. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1:The Birth Of A Dragon King

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to my new story called Naruto: The Dragon Fiend. I decided to change the name. Regarding this story, I will be busy because of school and real life, thus it won't be that easy for me to write. Updates will be slow, one per week or so, but under no circumstances will I abandon this story. So, if by any chance I don't update for a while, do not worry. Now, more info regarding the story itself will be at the end. Let's begin this new journey!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of a Dragon King**

 **** _The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Located near the heart of Fire Country, it is a beautiful village and one of legends. Founded by Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, the strongest Shinobi of their era, it became the first Shinobi Village, effectively ending the Clan Wars that tore apart the land. It is ruled by the Hokage, the strongest and most respected Shinobi of the Village. It is a Village that has given birth to many legends: Senju Tobirama of the Water Release, Sarutobi Hiruzen the Professor, The Sannin and Hatake Sakumo the White Fang. Those are some of the names of the legends that came from the Hidden Leaf._

 _But it was not the only Shinobi Village. Many villages were created with the course of time. Four Villages, however, were as strong, famous, rich and influential as the Hidden Leaf. First was the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Located in Lightning Country,it is ruled by the Raikage. Famous figures is each A, which is the name given to each Raikage, Kinkaku and Ginkaku and Blue B. Then, was the Village Hidden in the Stone. It is located in Earth country, ruled by the Tsuchikage. Some of the most famous names are Mu of the Particle Release, Onoki the Fence Sitter, Gari of the Explosion Release and Kitsuchi the Mountain. After that, is the Village Hidden in the Mist, located in Water Country and run by the Mizukage. They created figures whose names struck terror to the Shinobi World, like the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Gengetsu Hozuki of the Steam Illusion and Kaguya Kintaro of the Dead Bone Pulse. Finally, was the Village Hidden in the Sand, ruled by the Kazekage and situated in Wind Country. Famous figures include the Third Kazekage of the Iron Sand, Rasa of the Gold Dust, Pakura the heroine of the Hidden Sand and Chiyo of the Ten Puppets. These four villages, along with the Hidden Leaf, form the Five Great Shinobi Nations._

 _But they aren't the only famous Villages. Many minor villages have gained fame. One such is the Village Hidden in the Rain, from which came Hanzo the Salamander, a man considered unbeatable. Another is the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls, which created Kakuzu, the Immortal Zombie, old and strong enough to have fought the First Hokage and lived. But the most famous was the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools of the Uzumaki Clan. Masters of Seals and Water Release, they were a major force. Although it got destroyed, it took the combined forces of Cloud, Mist and Stone to succeed and even then, they suffered heavy casualties. Those who survived now reside in the Leaf._

 _Speaking of villages, from where does a Village draw it's power? Resources, information and population are important factors, but the most important are Shinobi. Either in quantity or quality, a Village with good Shinobi is a village to be feared. And while quantity is relatively easy to achieve, quality isn't. And where does a Village's quality come from? Many villages had outstanding Shinobi, each with different, unique and powerful abilities. But what was common amongst them? They had a Bloodline Limit. Bloodline Limits were powerful abilities passed down from one generation to another. They were hereditary and the power symbols of Clans. So, it was common for strong Villages to contain many strong Clans, to increase the power of the Village. Bloodline Limits were so wanted, if a Village discovered a new Bloodline with no affiliation, they would do anything to get it to their side. The strongest bloodlines created the strongest Clans. Konoha had in its history until today, three Clans of great power._

 _The first was the Senju Clan. They were considered the Royalty of Konoha, as the Senju Hashirama was the one who founded the Village and became the First Hokage. They were a Clan well known for their powerful Chakra and their prowess in any field of Shinobi Techniques they occupied themselves with._

 _The second was the Uchiha Clan. The second Clan who founded the Village, the Uchiha Clan is famous for their Fire Release prowess, but most of all, their Sharingan. The Sharingan was a red eye with three tomoe when mastered. It allowed the user to see Chakra, predict his opponents moves and even Copy non-Bloodline Limit Ninjutsu. They were also famous for their natural Battle Prowess._

 _Finally, was the Uzumaki Clan. A hundred survivors returning from the destruction of the Third Shinobi War, the Uzumaki Clan is a Clan feared for their powerful Chakra, their longevity and their Sealing prowess, having no equal in that field. They were also famous for their Water Release techniques, along with Kenjutsu._

 _But as the Senju Clan was considered Royalty in the Leaf, a clan exists, independent from it and is considered royalty in all of Fire Country, as they are related by blood to the Daimyo family. It is the Hayabusa Clan. But who are they?_

 _To know about the Hayabusa Clan is to know about the creation of Chakra, the energy of the Shinobi. Long ago, thousands of years before the creation of the Villages, mythical creatures ruled over the land, called Dragons. They were the guardians of peace and protectors of mankind. The dragons were led by Acnologia, King of Dragons. He led the dragons justly and watched over humanity. However, a group of dragons didn't like the way he ruled. They believed they should conquer the human world and solidify their status at the top of the food chain. So, they formed a deal with the woman. Their leader, a Dragon named Juubi cause of his Ten Tails, gave her the Eyes of the Dragon, which held the power to create and destroy. With them, she would help them defeat the other dragons. The woman, named Otsutsuki Kaguya, gained incredible power, forcing thousands of humans at war. The apocalypse had begun, as the Dragons fought against the Shadow Dragons._

 __

 _Mountains were destroyed, forests were burned, oceans dried, the landscapes reformed and millions of souls died in the war. But eventually, the Shadow Dragons and Kaguya were defeated. Acnologia himself killed the Juubi, after fighting endlessly with it for seven days and seven nights and using his eyes, trapped his carcass in an astral body that was later known as The Moon. But the price was too great, for it drained Acnologia's power, the entire Dragon Race was wiped out. Only the Five Elemental Dragons and the Dragon of Spirits survived. They converted and came upon a hard, but necessary decision. All seven merged together and formed the true Dragon God. Using their united power, they created a boy from Kaguya's blood. They watched, as the boy allied himself with his half brother and together, they defeated Kaguya permanently. The boy was Otsutsuki Hagoromo and was later known as The Sage of Six Paths. One day, his wife gave birth to three children. At that day, the Dragon God appeared in front of him. Using his Spirit powers and half of his strength, he blessed one boy with their blood, powers and will. He told Hagoromo that the boy's mission was for him and his descendants to protect the world, until the Dragon Prophecy came. The Dragons Prophecy stated that in the time of greatest peril and chaos, a boy would be born, from the womb of the female maiden line and the seed of the Head Dragon Warrior. That boy's actions would end all wars, or create the Beginning of the End, for the boy would be blessed with the Dragon Soul and have the full unrestricted powers of the Dragon Lineage. Then, the Dragon cut off his Fang and created a sword, called Ryujin. He told Hagoromo that this weapon would be needed for the Child of Prophecy, so he should command his son to make sure the descendants take care of it. Finally, he instructed Hagoromo how to raise and teach his son, before blessing him and vanishing into the sword. Hagoromo did as he instructed. The boy was named Hayabusa Onaga and was the first of many Dragon Ninjas. He was not part of the Sage's legacy, for he carried a legacy far greater. His brother's were Indra and Asura, ancestors of the Uchiha and Senju Clan respectively, with the Uzumaki and Uchiha being blood relatives._

 _Eventually, only the prophecy and the burden remained, with their knowledge regarding the past restricted, knowing only they were descended from dragons and were related to the Sage of the Six Paths.  
The Hayabusa Clan grew in numbers and power, located in the top of the tallest mountain in Fire Country, five kilometres away from the Fire Country Temple. Some time long ago, a member of the Hayabusa Clan married a princess and they formed the Daimyo Bloodline. The years passed and the Dragon Lineage waited for the day the prophecy would come. And on the fateful night of October the tenth, the Dragon Soul was born._

 _ **Present Time**_

The Hayabusa Castle. Built on the tallest mountain of Fire Country by Oda Nobunaga, first Daimyo of Dragon Blood, it is an impregnable castle. Made of Chakra Enhanced Cement, Tejina Wood and covered in thousands of seals personally placed by the Uzumaki Clan Head, it could survive any attack. This was further augmented by the Dragon Warriors. That's the name given to a Hayabusa Child after he finished his training. The Dragon Warriors were true Shinobi. They were the ideal Ninjas. Perfect assassins, unseen predators and unrelenting fighters, masters of any weapon. Right now, it was a rather important day for the Clan. The Shrine Maiden, guardian of the Ryujin, would give birth to the next Shrine Maiden. The Shrine Maiden would give birth only if during the first night of February, she got impregnated by the Head Dragon Ninja, or his successor if the actual one was over his fifties. The maiden was considered an official child, though had no inheritance claim as the girl only existed to protect the Ryujin. And it was always a girl, as the only time a boy could be born was during the start of the Prophecy.

"AHHH!" screamed a voice in the sleeping chambers of the Dragon Temple. In a red room with crimson curtains surrounding a red bed, laid a woman. She had long wavy blonde hair and calm sea blue, red from tears. She had a curvy figure, along with a large belly. She was Hayabusa Taka, the Shrine Maiden and she was giving birth. In the room were two nurses and Hayabusa Rika, wife of Hayabusa Joe. "Come on Taka-sama! I can see a tuft of hair!" Said a nurse. "Damn you Ryu! AHHH!" She screamed out, before cries were heard. Taka painted, before noticing Rika's shocked form.

Rika turned to the door "Guards! Bring the Hayabusa Council and Ryu here this instant! The prophecy!" She yelled, hearing a puff of smoke. She turned to Take bowing "Taka-Sama, the Dragons have honoured you. It's a boy." She said, placing a baby wrapped in a red blanket in her trembling arms. She looked at it with shock, amazement and love. The boy had a tuff of blonde hair on his head, while his eyes were ice blue with slits, a fusion of his mother and father's eyes. His body, even for a baby, showed more power than any baby. She placed a finger on his heart and she could feel it. The Dragon Blood inside him was the strongest she had felt. Warm, powerful, invincible. But most of all, she heard the boy's cries. They were his cries. After his first cry, the rest weren't ones of pain, or reunion with his mother, as they weren't annoying like most babies who call for their mother. No, they were the cries of one who would become a great warrior. She placed her finger above his head, as he stopped crying. She started moving her finger like a pendulum, as the baby's eyes followed it, his face intrigued, causing her smile to widen.

Suddenly, the doors opened, as 3 men and one woman entered. The first was a man wearing a pure white Shinobi Shozoku, while a Katana was sheathed behind his waist. The man was at his fifties, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, a small beard, a scar on his left cheek and green eyes. He was Jo Hayabusa, Head of the Hayabusa Castle and Clan. The second was another man, only he was much older. He had long white hair that fell below his shoulders and a single brown eye, as only a scar could be seen from his closed left eye. He was at his sixties, wearing a black Shinobi Shozoku, with a white cloak above it. He was Genjiro, Head of the Castle Defense. Then, came a woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black Shinobi Shozoku, a red obi wrapped around her waist and a white bandana on top of her head. She was Omitsu, Head of the Children, tasked with raising them to become great Ninjas and teaching them the basics, along with archery. Finally, a young man came last. He wore a purplish blue Shinobi Shozoku, with a Katana behind his back. He had brown hair tied in a small ponytail and piercing green eyes. He was Ryu Hayabusa, the father of the baby.

Ryu approached the bed, looking at the small baby, as Taka passed it to him. He looked at it, placing his finger, only for the baby to quickly grab it. He smiled "He is fast. Strong too." he said, turning to the group "This is Hayabusa Naruto, the Ninja of the Dragon Soul!" he said, as the other three kneeled before the baby. ' I will make sure you reach your destiny, Naruto.' he thought.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed the start of my newest Story! While it is a Naruto/Ninja Gaiden crossover, I have changed a number of things regarding it. Only the characters have remained the same, but they won't play a major role until after the First Part ends. Now, as always this features an Uber-Godlike Naruto. The story has a Harem, but the Main Pairing won't be revealed until the middle of the story or so. It will seem for a while that the first pairing is Kushina, but that is not it. The main girl in the Harem will have a bond with Naruto that goes beyond humanity. I don't know which other girls will be yet. Only the future will tell. You can send me choices, but I may not pick any. Also, Naruto's powers will be described much later. Finally, he is same age as canon, but events will be different. That is all. Any questions you have feel free to send them. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	2. Chapter 2:War

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the second Chapter of Naruto: The Dragon Fiend. This chapter will reveal more about the plot of future Chapters. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **Chapter 2: War**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves. A village of legends. It has survived three Shinobi Wars and won countless Victories. And the base of it's power was in the Hokage Tower, a tall red tower with the fire symbol visible to everyone. Currently, a meeting was being held inside.

The council room was a large room, with green walls and a blood red carpet. In the middle was a large rectangular table made of oak wood. At the head of the table was the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He had grey hair, his face held wrinkles and liver spots, while his eyes were brown and hardened. He wore the Hokage's robes, with the triangular white hat holding the Kanji for 'Fire' on his head. To his right was Jiraiya of the Sannin. He was a tall man, with long white hair that fell to his waist and black eyes, with two red marks adorning his cheeks. He wore a green Kimono shirt, matching pants, japanese wooden sandals, mesh armour and a red haori with two yellow circles. To his left was the Anbu Commander, a tall man wearing the Anbu Uniform below a white cloak and having a white mask with the Fire Symbol on the forehead. On the table, to Hiruzen's right and left were the Clan Heads.

First was Nara Shikaku, the Jounin Commander. He was a man with short black hair in a high ponytail and black eyes. He also had a goatee and two scars on the side of his head. He wore the Joining uniform, consisting of Blue Ninja pants and shirt, with a green flak jacket. Second was Akimichi Chouza. He was plump, with red hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit, with samurai armour parts and the Kanji for 'food' on his chest . Third, was Yamanaka Inoichi. He had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. He wore the Jounin uniform. Next to him sat Aburame Shibi. He had brown hair and eyes hidden behind black goggles. He wore a grey cloak, hiding his body. Next was Hyuuga Hiashi. He was a man with long brown hair and teal eyes, thanks to his Bloodline Limit called the Byakugan. He wore formal white robes. Then, was Inuzuka Tsume, a woman with shoulder length untidy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a Jounin Uniform, but was grey instead of blue.

From the left side was Uchiha Fugaku. He was a man with short black hair and coal black eyes, wearing a Jounin uniform. Then, was a man with Long red hair and piercing violet eyes. He wore a red Kimono, blue Hakama pants and sandals. He was Uzumaki Kai. Then, was a woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and sharp brown eyes, with a blue diamond mark on her forehead. She wore a grey kimono blouse, blue pants and a green coat above with the Kanji for 'gamble' in the back. She was Senju Tsunade. Finally, opposite of Hiruzen were his advisors. First was Shimura Danzo. He was an elder with black hair wrapped in bandages, covering his left eye. His right eye was black. He wore white robes, with a black robe above them. To his right, was Mitokado Homura, a man with short grey hair and brown eyes , wearing glasses. He wore white robes. To his left was Utatane Koharu, a woman with grey hair tied in a bun and brown eyes. She wore white robes as well, a common advisor trait.

They were currently in a meeting regarding the situation of the Village. Almost six years had passed since the Village was almost destroyed. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the nine Bijuu, suddenly attacked their village with no reason. It was thanks to the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice that the beast was sealed inside a young Uzumaki girl. But it costed him his life and he left the world with no descendants and his Jutsu were passed to his Sensei, Jiraiya, to give to someone worthy and capable to master. The village suffered extensive damage, but they survived. However, after 4 years, the situation between the Villages worsened. Tension rose, as Stone and Cloud set up a trading treaty. However, Jiraiya's spies showed that the weapon manufacturing between these countries increased. They knew they were preparing for war. Mist was in a Civil War, so no matter which side they took, the Rebels would take the other, but they would be stuck, unable to take any front rather than one's in Water Country. Suna, like them, hadn't completely recovered from the Civil War, but they had a treaty with them that would help them if war erupted. However, they had to be careful, as treaties in the Shinobi War were as fragile as glass. Currently, Hiruzen was reading two reports, one of the situation, the other of their power.

He sighed as he finished "We are in a tight spot. Stone and Cloud have allied themselves and are preparing for war as it looks. From the reports, we estimate their combined forces to be fifty thousand." he said, as shocked looks appeared around the table, some nodding as those two Villages had the greatest Military besides a fully powered Leaf, while others wondering how they would defend themselves against such a force. "But that's not all. We don't know which side Mist will take. Mist is in a civil war, with the Bloodline users. And Sand has agreed to join us. However, they will be focused on one front of Stone, as their forces are still low from the Last War, while we have to focus on the other front of Stone, not to mention the entire Cloud front. In total, our combined forces are half of the enemy's. And the difference is still not clear, unless we become certain Kiri stays neutral." he said, as murmurs were heard. Hiruzen pressed his palm on the table, as a Sealing array appeared, before vanishing, to be replaced by a map of the Elemental Nations, towns, important war locations, forts and bases appearing in three dimensions. "All right. We will now formulate our defense. I sent word to Suna and they agreed to let us take full command. In return, their Kage will lead his men, while they get some privileges. And from the reports Grass, Rain, Hot Spring, Rice and Frost Country have allowed Cloud and Stone to pass their armies from there, so we got an ide from where they will attack us." he said, getting nods around the room, though the advisors nodded after thinking.

"Now, we have fourteen thousand men and Sand has eleven thousand. We shall tell them to place their ten thousand men in strategic positions throughout this line here." he said, pointing to their line. Shikaku then pointed to a spot "That Fort is perfect to not only provide backup to their troops, but in case we have problem in the front with Stone, they can provide assistance. They should place the remaining one thousand there." he said, getting nods. "Now, how do you suggest we split our forces Shikaku?" asked the Hokage. Shikaku scratched his chin, a serious look on his face. After a minute, he spoke "I suggest splitting our forces like this. Have seven thousand men in two armies here, stretching from Rice to Hot Spring. Then, have four thousand men here, between Grass and Rain. Finally, have the remaining three thousand here, here and here, being a support unit." he said. "Anyone disagrees with this plan?" he asked, no one speaking. "Good." he said. He turned to Danzo "Danzo, I want a list of all Root, active or not, on my office. They will take orders from me from now on. The best of them will infiltrate the enemy lines, causing as much damage as possible. The rest will stay here, protecting the village." he said, as Danzo nodded, a small smile forming "As you wish Hokage-sama." he said. "Now, regarding the Commanders. I will be Supreme Commander, leading the men at Hot Springs. Hatake Kakashi will lead the armies across Rice. Fugaku, you're in charge of the armies across Stone. Finally, Shikaku, you will lead the armies that will provide support." he said in a tone that left no room for argument. Now, you will split your armies into brigades. And have a General for each brigade. Together, you shall formulate plans to push back and defeat the invaders." he said, as they roared in agreement.

"Hokage-sama, you're forgetting The Military Law." he said. Hiruzen sighed, as the older members of the group, who were Clan Heads in the previous war sighed as well, remembering the Law, while the younger raised an eyebrow. "The law we're referring to is a law made during the Village Founding, thus it is unbreakable. It enforces a child of the Main Clan Heads Bloodline to come to the war, whether the child is son, daughter, nephew or niece." he said. Hiashi let out a small sigh, as he could use the Branch Family, as some were still related to him by blood directly. "So, we have to give the eldest child of our family?" growled Kai. Hiruzen nodded "I am sorry Kai, but even if this Law didn't exist, you know your niece must join, as she holds the Kyuubi." he said, getting a hesitant nod from Kai. "If I may Hokage-sama, I got a suggestion." said the Anbu Commander. They turned to him, nodding. "I have a suggestion. Why don't we form an Elite Group of Soldiers? Ones who's purpose is to hold this part?" he suggested pointing to a spot in the map "If they do, not only will Sand be able to take away their soldiers from there and reinforce their other fronts, but so do we." he said, getting a nod from some of the Clan Heads and the Advisors. "And who will form this group?" he asked. "Children. To be precise, children with potential. There are hundreds of children in Konoha with the potential. Around two thousand if we add the Entire Fire Country." he said. "You're suggesting we add our children to this group, right? And how will they fight? Sure, when tensions first rose, we upped training of our Clan's children. But they're not near a Level to fight a war." yelled Tsume. "They will train for a year, split in four battalions of 500 each. They will be trained and led by the Four Grand Hunters and General Leading will be done from me." he said, getting whispers. The Grand Hunters were the best and most ruthless Hunter-nins in the Leaf, tasked with training the other Hunter-nins. It takes them two years to fully train a Hunter-Nin. If they trained them for combat only, a year would suffice. "So, do you agree? We hold the war for a year, then they help win it?" he said, getting hesitant nods. Hiruzen nodded "So be it. Prepare the creation of this unit at once. It's codename will be, the Berserker Battalions" he said, the Commander nodding.

"Anything else?" he asked, as Tsunade raised her hand "Yes Tsunade-chan?" asked Hiruzen. "I have two questions. One, can we set up a medical base for me to command in equal distance from all armies?" she asked, getting a nod from Hiruzen. "Thank you. Now, my second question is more of an idea. As you know, you all heard of the rumors regarding the Hayabusa Clan, where a boy was born from the Shrine Maiden, giving him the privilege of choosing his own path in life. And we also know that in times of war, the Hayabusa must provide some support in any way. And we always ask for weapons. But we're in a better position now, as our Armory has increased. We can use more weapons, but why don't we ask an audience with the boy? We can try to persuade him." she said, getting nods. They heard of the boy. They also heard he was a prodigy like no other. He would be a fine addition. "It certainly would be a good idea. But it is also a bad idea. For if we try and pressure the Hayabusa Clan, we will be in deep trouble, as they are in the Daimyo's good graces." he said. They nodded again, remembering not to get in the bad graces of a group. "Who will go?" asked Tsunade. Danzo spoke "I suggest Kai-san and Tsunade-san go, as Kai helped remind an important fact and Tsunade suggested it." he said, getting a nod from Hiruzen "It's decided. Tsunade, you and Kai shall go. You leave tomorrow." he said.

He then stood up "Alright. This is the plan. Once the war is certain and we find the standing of Mist, we will do a War Council to rework this plan. Everyone dismissed. I want the Clan Heads to send the candidates to me in one hour, while the Anbu Commander will sent his Candidates in one hour and ten minutes. Danzo, I want that list in one hour and thirty minutes. Jiraiya, find out all you can. Homura, Koharu, inform the Weapon Smiths to begin mass producing arms. Go!" he said, as everyone

 _ **Hokage Office**_

Hiruzen sighed, smoking his pipe inside the Hokage's office, looking outside the Window at the Village. It looked peaceful, but he knew better. He already could see the increase in patrols and the Smith Shops chimney's releasing smoke from forging. Preparations of war were underway. He looked at Minato's face at the Hokage Monument "Damn you Minato." he said "You should have let me do it and stayed here to deal with this." he told himself. He steeled himself, ready to protect the village. He felt a presence in the room and turned to see the Anbu Commander, giving him a folder.

Hiruzen sat down, the Commander opposite of him. He first took out the Clan members file "You got Yamanaka Santa, Nara Maen, Akimichi Makaro, Inuzuka Hana, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Muta, Kon Sarutobi and Uzumaki Kushina. The Uchiha Clan Head doesn't have any relatives, his wife is pregnant as we speak, while Tsunade has no direct relatives." he said, getting a nod. He then took out the other folder, reading some of the names and abilities with interest. He took notice of individuals 'Urushibara Shizuno, Yamashiro Aoba, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, Hotaru and Ishida Uryu. They all have potential to be great Ninja." he thought. He nodded to the Commander "Begin the preparations." he said. The Commander nodded, disappearing. Hiruzen snapped his fingers, as an Anbu with a tiger mask appeared "Inform the Senju Head and the Uzumaki head to begin their mission." he said, getting a nod and the Anbu vanished in a puff of smoke. He sighed, beginning paperwork. He had work to do.

 _ **Gaikotsu Bay**_

The Gaikotsu Bay. A large sea location with multiple islands, all belonging to Lightning Country. Even if Cloud didn't have a massive navy like Mist, it still had ships, capable of troop transportation. And now, on the main island of the Gaikotsu Bay, a meeting was being held regarding the war. In a small base, inside a room, with a circular table with the map of the Elemental Nations painted on it, sat 4 figures. One was a tall, dark-skinned man with a muscular body. He had slicked back, platinum blonde hair with a goatee and a moustache. His eyes were coal black. He was wearing black pants with torn ends, Cloud shin guards, black sandals, a golden belt with a boar's head engraved on it, large golden vambraces and a white cloak, while on his head stood the Raikage hat. He was A, the Fourth Raikage. The second was a short, old man, with black eyes, a white triangular beard, a moustache, a bald head with only a tuft of white hair tied in a rat tail and a red nose. He wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar, olive pants and a light green flak jacket. On his head was the Tsuchikage hat. He was Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage. The third was a man with a youthful face, messy grey hair, pink eyes and a stitch mark running along his left eye, all the way to his cheek. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt with the Mist forehead protector in the center, mesh armour, a green poncho and green pants. Finally, he also had brown boots and the Mizukage hat on his head. He was Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. Finally, was a pale skinned man with long black hair and slitted gold eyes with purple markings surrounding them. He wore grey pants and shirt, a beige coat above it and a purple rope tied around his waist. He was Orochimaru, the Sannin who defected from the Hidden Leaf. They were currently discussing their plans.

A rose "First, I would like to thank the Mizukage who will help us with the destruction of the Leaf." he said. Yagura nodded "I am glad to help. Though I cannot provide more than ten thousand men, as the eight thousand remaining have to protect the lands from the Rebels." he said, as A nodded. "It is fine. Here is where we need you. We need you to send a large force of your men here, around seven thousand, to attack the Leaf from the back. The other three thousand, have them here in the Hotsprings as backup for either my troops or to send half of them from the right of the Leaf. My troops are thirty thousand. I have stationed fifteen thousand here, to attack from the top. I have sent ships of ten thousand men here, to attack the Leaf from the right, while I have stationed five thousand here in Hot Springs, to act as backup. The Tsuchikage has twenty thousand men. He will sent fifteen thousand men to clear a path through the forces of the Sand and attack the Leaf from the left. But he also has five thousand men here, to attack them through Rain. If there is a problem, Hanzo himself has agreed to join them with two thousand men. And thanks to Orochimaru, we have three thousand men to attack from Grass." he finished, as everyone nodded.

"Now, Orochimaru, are you sure we can win?" Onoki asked, as Orochimaru smirked. "But of course. Even if the Rebels join them, we outnumber them. We got a combined force of sixty five thousand. Our force is over two times larger, while our plan is solid. And we have the ability to easily change our plans. We can win. And if something happens, me and Hanzo will personally go to the field." he said. "Alright." A said, raising a cup "To the Leaf's ruin!" he yelled, as the others nodded "To the Leaf's ruin!". No one noticed a fly which flew outside and disappeared in smoke.

 _ **Leaf Council**_

Three days had passed since the first Council. The Anbu Commander was gathering the Candidates and preparing a base for them, the Jounin Commander started silently preparing the troops, the workers worked day and night to prepare the weapons and equipment, while the Hayabusa Clan agreed to let them have an audience. Everything went smoothly, until Jiraiya requested an emergency War Meeting, as he gathered information. They were currently inside the War Room, with the exception of Kai and Tsunade, as they had left. Once Jiraiya explained the news to them, everyone was in an uproar, wondering what they would do. Insults, remarks and words of desperation flew around the room.

Finally, Hiruzen had enough. He stood up and flared his chakra " **SILENCE!** " he roared, as everyone stopped instantly. "Is that all Jiraiya?" he asked. Jiraiya shook his head "No, I have good news. The Rebels of the Mist have agreed to send five thousand troops to help us. In return, if we survive the war, we must help them take over Mist. All of the troops are Bloodline users." he said. Whispers flew around, until Hiruzen raised his arm. "We need all the troops we can get. Tell them we accept, but we don't know how strong we will be after the war to help." he said, Jiraiya nodding. "Now, Shikaku how do you suggest we change our forces?" he asked. Shukaku sighed "First, regarding Sand. We tell them not to stretch their troops to Rain. Have them only in Fang and Claw, to deal with Stone's fifteen thousand. Tell them to use all of their forces. Forget the fort." he said. Everyone nodded. "Now, regarding our defense. Change the medical base and add it here. Regarding our troops. Hokage-sama, you still got Hotsprings, with four thousand and five hundred men. The same number of troops will be led by Kakashi against the forces of Cloud from the sea. Fugaku should lead four thousand men to hold off Stone and Grass for a year, while I will take three thousand and with the help of the Rebels, crush the Mist troops. Have the rebels split their forces in two. Have half attack Mist from behind and the other half attack Mist's troops on the fort. It might force some of the Cloud's army to withdraw to take it back." he finished. Everyone nodded. "Finally, once they are ready if nothing changes, have the Berserkers hold this line." he said. "You want the Berserkers to hold the entire Rain invasion?" Hiruzen asked, as Shikaku nodded "Our troops here will have the finest equipment, just to be able to hold of Stone and Rice for a year." he finished. Hiruzen nodded "Alright. That is the plan. Commanders are the same. Everyone dismissed. I will announce the war tomorrow." he said gravely as everyone nodded.

 _ **Next day**_

The next morning, a messenger bird came to the Leaf, with a scroll. It carried the symbol of Cloud. Opening it, Hiruzen's suspicions were proven correct. It was a declaration of war, bearing the official mark of Mist, Stone and Cloud. He replied, angry at how confident they seemed. So, he ordered that an emergency announcement would happen at noon.

Hiruzen stood on top of the Hokage Tower, the Council standing behind him, Fugaku and Shikaku standing at his left, Kakashi and the Anbu Commander at his right. He took a deep breathing, before addressing the entire Village, which gathered below him or hearing him through the speakers located in every part of the Village. "People of the Hidden Leaf Village. Our home is the First Village to have rose. We have survived three wars and even the Kyuubi. Unfortunately, much blood was shed, many lives were lost, a lot were sacrificed. And now, another threat has come, with the intent to destroy us. The Mist, the Cloud and the Stone have allied to wipe us from the map!" He said, as panic erupted through the villagers and some Shinobi. However, a flare of power from the Sandaime stopped them. "Do not fear! We are allied with Sand and the Mist Rebels! But most of all, we have the Will of Fire! Every man protecting his home has it! The Will of Fire hasn't been extinguished and it won't be now!" He yelled, as their courage slowly came back. "From now, the Village is on Red Alert. All Shinobi of Chunin and above are commanded to join. Elite Anbu, called Root and the Genin will stay here to protect the Village and grow stronger, under the leadership of my Advisors! In three days, all the Shinobi will leave the Village and go to the Valley of the End! There, you will be appointed to a Brigade and you will march against the enemies! For the Leaf Village!" He roared, as everyone roared alongside him, chanting words of courage and victory. 'The flames of war have come again, trying to burn the leaves...' he thought sadly.

 _ **Hayabusa Castle**_

Tsunade, Kai and his family, along with two of his best Clansmen, were travelling towards Castle Hayabusa. They walked through the forest, until they reached the base of a mountain. They saw a large staircase going up, as Clouds obscured the top of the mountain. However, before they could even reach it, they saw three men appear on the ground. They wore a Ninja uniform and each had a Ninjato on their back. "Halt." said the middle "Saw the mark, leave or die. Those are your options." he said emotionlessly. Kai walked forward, throwing a scroll at them. The ninja opened it, reading it. Upon seeing both the Hayabusa Stamp and the one belonging to the Fire Daimyo, he closed it and returned the scroll. He then nodded "You have clearance." he said, as all three disappeared.

By the time they reached the top, only Kai and Tsunade were not panting. They saw the enormous Castle, as the gates opened. In front of them, they saw a Ninja-garbed man equipped with two Ninjato, nodding to them and asking to follow him. As they walked around, they saw that the Castle had civilians, children playing around, yet they could see nor feel any guard. They assumed it is because Hayabusa Shinobi focused first on being silent and second on being good at Ninjutsu, like most Shinobi these days. They walked for ten minutes, before reaching a large House. Entering, they went to the top floor. In front, were two Naginata wielding armoured Shinobi, who opened the door. Inside, they saw Joe, Omitsu and Genjiro, sitting on purple futons, while three futons were empty. "Welcome Uzumaki Kai and Senju Tsunade, to the Hayabusa Castle." he said.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So, you learned a bit regarding what happens in the World of Shinobi. I will post a map with the original and the changed strategy on my profile soon. Don't expect anything incredible. It's just me painting on the map haha. Also, as you can see I mentioned Ishida Uryu. He will not play a vital part in this story in total, only at the start. And the harem now consists of Unknown, Kushina, Hotaru and Shizuno. Also, I changed the ages of some characters. In the berserker army, the oldest are 14 year olds, so don't worry, some of them will be adults by the end of war. Their ages will be revealed in future Chapters. Now, any questions you have feel free to send them. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Heir of the Dragons

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the third Chapter of Naruto: The Dragon Fiend. This chapter features Naruto's decision. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **Chapter 3: The Heir of the Dragons**

 _ **Hayabusa Castle**_

The group coming from the Hidden Leaf sat down. Kai was on the left end and Tsunade was on the right. Between them, was Kai's wife and niece. Kai's wife had short, shoulder-length red hair and purple eyes. She wore a blue Kimono blouse, black pants, a red obi around her waist and red sandals. She also had a Tanto behind her back. Her name was Uzumaki Mai. Kai's niece had long red hair framing her round face and violet eyes. She wore a sleeveless beige Kimono blouse, a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings, along with black sandals. She was Uzumaki Kushina, heir to the Uzumaki Clan and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

She was currently not speaking, as she was ordered by her uncle not to speak in the entire meeting, for it was an important one. At first, she didn't know how, but now she did, as they were gonna talk about the war. While she was impressed by the Castle, the two elders before her impressed her even more. They appeared kind, yet had an aura around them that spoke of power and respect. It was similar to the Hokage's own aura. So, knowing her spot, she stayed silent. Mai was the same, letting her husband and Tsunade do the talking.

All four of them bowed, before Kai spoke "Thank you for accepting us here, Joe-dono." he said. Joe nodded "The honour is mine. Now state your purpose." he said, his tone neither friendly, nor evil. Tsunade spoke "Joe-dono. The Stone, Cloud and Mist have declared war on the Leaf Village." she said, as Joe narrowed his eyes "If you came here to request weapons, a scroll would suffice. And if you came to see if the pact is still active, it will be for as long as the Leaf doesn't harm us or the Daimyo." he spoke. "We know Joe-dono. But we're here to request something else, instead of weapons." Kai said. Joe placed his thumb and index finger on his chin "You want troops? We can only give fifteen Dragon Warriors, but trust me. They are strong enough to take a few dozen Shinobi down, each." he said. "Well, Joe-dono, we had something else in mind. We would like for the Hayabusa Heir to join us?" Tsunade said, only to gulp as the temperature in the room dropped. The Elders were silent but their eyes displayed annoyance and were cold. Kushina approached her aunt, while the adults gulped.

Finally, Joe spoke "So, you want our destiny as a Clan, our future leader, a boy of six, to go to War? He might be a Hayabusa, but he is still a boy!" he yelled. Kai nodded "I agree Joe-dono. But we want him for a special group. Young children with lots of potential will be trained for one year to reach Chunin and Jounin Level and help in the war." he said, as Tsunade nodded "And they will be given the highest honours at the end of the war." she added. Joe growled "If they return." he said. Kai sighed "Joe-dono. I understand how you feel and I feel the same. But our leader won't take no for an answer, unless it comes from the boy's mouth. We know the boy is the only Hayabusa with free will, so at least call him to see if he accepts or declines." he begged. Joe stayed silent for a second, before rising, the other two following his action. "So be it. Come with me." he said, exiting the House, as the Leaf members followed him quickly.

They made their way inside the Hayabusa Dragon Temple. The Dragon Warriors were split into three categories: Dragon Shinobi, Dragon Samurai and Dragon Monks. The Dragon Shinobi was a Ninja, master of deception, stealth and silent assassination. They were the backbone of the Castle. The Dragon Samurai were Open Field Warriors, masters of strength, tactics and warfare. They were guards of the Castle or Officers in the Daimyo's army, sometimes part of his private guard. Finally, were the Dragon Monks. To be a Dragon Monk, one must have mastered the arts of the Hayabusa Clan and finished both Dragon Shinobi and Dragon Samurai training. They were responsible for teaching the final lessons to trainees and teach the Heir. The Heir's training was personally supervised by the Head Monk, who only the Clan Head and the Chosen One could order around.

And currently inside the tall temple, which was built at the tip of the mountain and made it look larger, as the temple was fifty floors tall. It was made of red wood, with the roof tiles being made of black coloured bricks. On top was a large dragon Head, looking at the sky and spitting fire. The fire and the head were made of solid gold. Outside the temple gates, stood two Samurai, holding Naginatas, while a Katana and Wakizashi were behind them. They let them in, as Joe called upon a monk. He told them the Head Monk was on the Ninth Floor, as they made their way there. To the Leaf group's shock, every five floors were actually one Single floor. They went their way over to the ninth floor, seeing an old man looking down below and berating some men, before turning to them. The man had white hair tied in a ponytail, with a triangular beard that fell down to the ground. His eyes were coal black, looking sinister, yet wise. He wore white robes, with a black Haori with gold lining above.

Joe bowed in front of him "Pai Mei-sama." he said, as Pai Mei lightly nodded. Joe approached him and started whispering something to him. Kushina looked at her uncle and aunt, only to find them shocked. She lightly tapped Kai and said "Oji-san, who is he?" she asked. Kai kneeled to her level "This man is named Pai Mei. He was the first master of over 10 martial Arts. From what I read about him, he knows Kung Fu, Bak Mei and the Eagle's claw style. However, he should be dead." he whispered. Pai Mei turned to him "Do I look dead to you, you pepperhead?" he asked, as Kai's eye twitched slightly. Kushina whispered "The old man is cranky." However, Pai heard her and said "Who is cracky, tomato?". Kushina's eyes widened, before she roared and went to punch him, if Tsunade didn't place her hand on top of her head and held her firmly. Pai Mei laughed, then turned to Joe "I am afraid the Gaki is currently at the Tenth Floor. He is too busy." he said. A cracking sound was heard, as dust flew down from the roof. "See? He is busy." Pai said, scratching his beard with a smile. Joe sighed "So we can't enter until he finishes?" Joe asked with a sigh. "That or-" the roof suddenly broke as four men dropped down, while a fifth was slammed down by a boy "or that happens." he said, laughing. He went to the railing "Monks! Defeat the Gaki or I will make you stand on top of the Dragon's head with one leg, while holding a rock the size of a human for a whole day and every time you fall or the rock drops I add one hour! Gaki, the same punishment will happen to you if you lose to them!" he yelled. The leaf group and the Hayabusa Elders looked down. Standing down, where four bald men. They wore white pants, black Kasaya and were barefoot. They also held a bo staff each, surrounding a boy. The boy only wore white pants, his upper body and his feet bare. His torso was muscular for a six year old, having a two pack and showing signs of a developing four pack. His head was obscured by a black mask made of an unknown material, hiding even his eyes. He was in a fighting stance, as neither the monks nor the boy were moving.

"Is that him?" Kai asked, as Joe nodded. "How does the boy have such muscles? It is impossible for a six year old, no matter the type of training!" Tsunade explained. Pai Mei huffed "You want the boy, yet you don't know the implications of his status as the child of the Shrine Maiden? The boy born from the Shrine Maiden and the Clan Head or his heir, has the blood and spirit of the Dragon inside him. Each Hayabusa is capable of controlling the Dragon Bloodline partly, yet the boy can do that fully. His body is different from a human's in terms of growth!" he said, shocking Tsunade. "What is he wearing?" asked Kushina. "He wears a special mask made from synthetic material. It blocks all six senses the boy has and stops him from using Chakra." said Genjiro. "Then how can he fight?" asked Mai. "Each Hayabusa reaches up to the Ninth Floor. If he passes that floor, the training is considered complete. The tenth floor is only for the Heir. He has an innate ability to anticipate the opponent's moves. If the Ninja sixth sense anticipates danger, his ability is the Seventh Sense. The purpose of this exercise is to fully master that sense." said Joe. Pai Mei nodded "The mask releases a gas which not only makes his sixth sense go haywire, but also numbs the body's reflexes. The only reflex that works is breathing and blinking." he said, to the shock of others. Joe turned to them "We give you this information as a gift. For the long alliance between the Leaf and the Fire country and so that you know what you're truly asking. You're asking us to give a boy who has the potential to be the strongest Dragon Warrior to ever grace the earth and possibly the strongest warrior in general." he said. Pai Mei interrupted "Hush. It will begin now!" he said.

The monks started circling the boy, as the boy didn't move an inch, his breath silent but steady. Suddenly, one monk sent his bo staff out, prepared to hit the boy's head. At the last second, the boy tilted his head to the right, the bo staff missing. Another monk tried to sweep the boy off his feet, but the boy jumped over it. The third monk attempted to hit his head in mid-air while another attempted to slam him to the ground by connecting the staff to the boy's stomach. However, the boy twisted his body in mid-air, dodging both attacks. He fell to the ground, as he started dodging every hit. He ducked, dodged, jumped and side-stepped every hit of the never-ending assault of the four monks, who were moving at Chunin Speeds, under the surprised looks of the Leaf group, the approving looks of the Elders and the emotionless look of Pai Mei. "Offensive Gaki!" Pai Mei said after five minutes. The moment he said it, the boy tilted his body, before grabbing the bo staff and hitting another monk with it, before pushing it at the user's stomach. The user released it, as the boy fully grabbed it and blocked a strike from a monk, redirecting it to his ally. He then jumped in the air, twisting his body υand outstretching the staff, hitting all four monks to the face. He then took the bo staff and hit each one on the heart, before twirling it and staying in a defensive stance, sweat dripping down his body.

Pai Mei nodded and jumped down. He approached the boy and tapped his torso a number of times, at different intervals and with different force. Once finished, the boy nodded and threw the Bo staff away. Pai Mei turned to the four monks "Beat him until he drops or you drop." He said, going back up as the monks nodded, throwing away their staffs. 

The monks slowly approached the boy, who stayed still. Then, all four of them drove their fists forward, as the boy ducked and rolled under their feet, before jumping to the air and turning, blocking with his open palm a leg that sent him a few feet back. He blocked one punch, then another, before pushing a kick away with both his palms. He then did a backlit, kicking a monk's chin, as another run up to him. However, the moment the boy's feet touched the ground, the ground cracked a bit, as he pushed himself to a frontflip, doing an axe kick in mid-air, connecting with the monk's head, dropping the monk to unconsciousness. However, a monk's leg connected to the boy's face, sending him flying. However, he flipped in mid-air, balancing himself and skidding on the ground. He pushed himself forward, meeting the monks midway and starting a fistfight. While the monks were faster and stronger, forcing the boy on the defensive, along with having the number advantage, they simply couldn't hit him, as their fists seemed to connect to the boy's palms, instead of torso or face, as their intentions. And unknown to them, the speed their fists connected with the boy's started to increase.

"How is he doing this? He is only six and they are Low Chunin level in speed, strength and Taijutsu skill!" Tsunade exclaimed. Pai Mei huffed "Apprentice Monks, that they are! They aren't full Monks! If they were the boy wouldn't stand a chance!" he said. Joe coughed "Age means nothing in this world. And the boy is also Low Chunin physically and in Taijutsu alone. High Chunin with all his other skills. But with all his senses except the move anticipation one, he started fighting as a High Genin." he said. Mai raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? He is on the defensive. He is still fighting as a High Genin." she asked. "Adaptability." said Kai, as everyone looked at him. "It's adaptability. Each of our senses have a set setting to say. The ears can hear a variety of sounds, the nose can smell a variety of smells and the eyes can see a number of places. However, sometimes we encounter something that makes our senses go haywire and eventually temporarily collapse. A strong sound can make our eardrums bleed, a strong light can blind us and a strong smell can make us think of nothing else. Damage may also sometimes be permanent but that's not what matters. What matters is that a trained Shinobi, can learn to make his senses able to adapt to these circumstances. That's why trained trackers can smell what they want to smell, hear specific sounds and see even under direct sunlight. He has learned through patience and practice to adapt and eventually, be impervious to these events. The boy is on the defensive, but he hasn't even tried to attack. And I know that a Hayabusa against many stronger opponents can find openings to attack. Yet, the boy hasn't attacked once. He isn't on the defensive because he can't attack." he said, as Tsunade finished his explanation "He is on the defensive so his body and his Seventh Sense can reach the point where it keeps up with Chunin speeds, which is the boy's speeds. Then, the boy can attack like he sees with his eyes." she said, as Mai and Kushina heard with wide eyes. Genjiro nodded "Indeed. Quite perceptive you are, Kai-san." he said, turning back.

The boy continued to block the attacks, as he felt their attacks slowing down, which he knew was because his senses were close to adapting. 'Almost… now!' he thought, as before even the monk's fist was halfway to him, he grabbed it and twisted his wrist, breaking it, before punching the monk to the face. He then grabbed one leg and swung the monk to his teammate, sending both to the ground. He then jumped on the one holding his wrist, kneeing his face. As the monk fell, he slammed his elbow on the man's stomach, before kicking the side of his face with enough force to drop him unconscious. He rolled away from a monk who axe kicked his last position, before rising and grabbing another kick. He held it tightly, before kicking the man's crotch, as one of the monks finally spoke, roaring in pain. He kicked it twice, before sending his elbow on the man's knee, breaking it. He then high-kicked him to the face, sending him twirling and falling to the ground. He turned, seeing the last of the three monks coming his way. He rushed, as they both jumped, but Naruto was faster and punched his stomach, dropping him to the ground, before drop-kicking his stomach, then punching the man's face, sending him to unconsciousness. He rose, turning and seeing the guy who he first took down in the fistfight rushing to him, having recovered. Naruto dodged his punch, slamming his fist into his gut. He then kicked his ankles, sending him forward, as he used a Double Axe Handle on his back, slamming him to the ground. He then grabbed the man's head, before slamming it to the ground. He rose, as all four were unconscious.

He looked around, before feeling a presence approaching. However, he felt no attacks coming so he let them approach. He then felt Omitsu's hand grabbing his own for a few moments, before letting go and working on removing the mask. The Leaf Group, who had come down, saw that he had ice-blue slitted eyes, with a bit of green inside them. Everything else was hidden by a white mask that covered his hair and mouth. Naruto looked around, his pupils dilating slightly, as the adrenaline kicked in for a second due to the changed environment. His eyes then fell on the newcomers. He rose an eyebrow, but nonetheless tilted his head at them, as they bowed to him. Joe coughed "Let us return to the meeting room. We shall talk there." he said.

 _ **Meeting Room**_

The Hayabusa Elders, along with Naruto, Pai Mei and Ryu who had just arrived, sat down in the futons, as the Konoha group stood in front of them. "Naruto-kun. These men have something they would like to request from you." said Joe, as Naruto fully looked at them, his eyes displaying no smiled "Hello Naruto-kun. I am very impressed from what you did back there. Naruto merely nodded "It is what is expected of me. And for the record, Slug Sennin, I have yet to do anything to earn any respect from anyone. But when you're addressing me inside Castle Hayabusa, you're addressing the future leader of a Clan that has existed for over a thousand years. I expect you at least give the position the respect it deserves." He said. She nodded, bowing "Please forgive me." She said, while a light smirk appeared on the faces of the Elders. "Now. Please tell me the reason of this visit." He said, pressing his hands on his knees.

"Naruto-dono. Our Village is in a very bad situation. The Cloud, The Mist and the Stone have allied to destroy us. Our only allies are the Sand and a small army of Mist Rebels. Our request is that instead of weapons, you come and take part in a special group meant to defend a front against Stone and be an important reason to the victory in this war, Naruto-dono." he said. "And tell me, what exactly is this team, who will compose it and who will lead it?" Naruto asked. "It will be composed of kids from your age, up to the age of 14. They were all selected from the Anbu Commander for their potential. They will be split in four battalions of five hundred and be trained for a year by the Four Great Hunters. They will lead them in the war, but the Anbu Commander has general Command. That is all we know, as the decision was made on the spot." replied Tsunade. Naruto closed his eyes in thought. After a minute, he opened them "I understand what brought forth this suggestion and decision. Yet, at the same time, I condemn it. Wars may not have rules. Morals are a different manner. And sending young untrained children to a boot camp to be trained as weapons of war, I consider it an immoral decision." he opened his eyes, which were cold. "But we're Shinobi! We have to use every means to achieve victory, even if it's immoral!" exclaimed Tsunade. "That's what a demon does! Shinobi are soldiers in the shadows! They are cold, ruthless and do horrible actions, but they have a code of honor, a line they don't cross!" Naruto yelled, silencing her. "If this is all you prepared to sway me, it's futile. You ask me to risk my life for your village. Why should I?" he asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" yelled Kushina, to the shock of everyone. Mai was about to scold her, but Naruto raised his arm, his full attention to Kushina "Let her speak." he said. "I understand how you feel. Why should you protect the home of someone else? I feel the same with the Leaf, as a full Uzumaki truly feels at home only in Whirlpool. But I came to love the Leaf as my home. There are good people there, innocent people, who didn't do anything to get war! I know how you feel about your home, but you also talk about morals. Tell me, will you turn your back on them, simply because they aren't members of your home? Why should you care? Because you can help! When you got the power to avert an evil, yet you don't and the evil happens, how would you feel, knowing you could avert it?" she yelled, as Naruto widened his eyes slightly. She rose "You say you have a code of honor! Yet, you ignore others who will suffer! You ignore the thousands who will die! We didn't ask for this war, you know!" she yelled. "You think too much! Possibilities, potential, numbers! What does your consciousness say? Should you stand in the sidelines and watch the world destroyed? What does your heart say?!" she finished, panting from her outburst.

Naruto closed his eyes "Just so I know, when do the members of these group leave?" he asked. "In five days, at noon." said Mai. He nodded, rising "Thank you for coming. You may leave now. My answer will be determined by whether or not I show up by noon." he said, as they nodded bowing. Naruto gave one last look at Kushina, before she left. "Joe-sama." he said, when they were out of hearing distance "I want Ryu to come with me to the Dragon Shrine. I want to pray." he said, as Joe nodded. Ryu took him and they went to the Dragon Shrine. "What do you think he will do?" Genjiro asked. Pai smirked "Whatever he does, it will be the right decision. The dragons will guide him." said Pai. "Omitsu! Go to the Head Blacksmith! Tell him to finish by tonight Project X!" he said, as she nodded.

 _ **Dragon Shrine**_

Naruto was sitting cross-legged in front of the Dragon Shrine. It was located inside a Dark Room, with candles providing light. In front of him, laid a table, with two dragons. They were looking upwards and their mouths were open. On top of their mouths, laid a Katana. It's handle was wrapped in red cloth, with a gold guard. It's blade couldn't be seen due to the black sheath. Naruto closed his eyes, breathing in and out, as a bluish-green aura surrounded him. "What must I do?" he asked, opening his eyes. He looked up on the ceiling, where a Dragon painting looked at him. His eyes widened, as they became blood red for a moment, while a strange design appeared. Suddenly, it came to him. He closed his eyes "Be calm and patient. Wait for my moment. Hidden in the shadows, I'll slay my opponent. Flow like the water. Be swift as the wind. Honour the fallen, especially your kin. Fight with valour, join the fray. Death will come, but not today. Balance life and death on the tip of my blade. Uphold the peace, don't let it fade." he said. He frowned "Balance… peace…" he whispered to himself.

He slowly rose, as the bluish-green aura changed to a fiery red one. Flames licked his form, but they didn't hurt him. His eyes became red, with four rings. "In the brightest day, in the darkest night, I give my life, to protect the light. Slay all evil and help those in need. Protect the innocent, by taking the lead. A ninja's oath, upheld by all. Strengthens the pure and prevents the fall. Ninja, take this oath, always hold it true. One final question, what does it mean to you?" he said. He remembered Kushina's outburst, as his aura spiked "It means… everything!" he roared, as the room was enveloped in light.

After five minutes, Naruto came out, his appearance back to normal. He raised an eyebrow, as every Elite Dragon Warrior and all the Elders stood outside. Omitsu, Joe and Ryu approached him, as Omitsu held a folded outfit, while Ryu held two blades. Joe spoke "What is your decision?" he asked. Naruto looked at the blade intently, before sighing.

 _ **Leaf Village**_

Five days had passed since the Leaf group went to the Hayabusa's. And it was now time for the Berserker candidates to leave. In one hour, it would be time to go. Currently, only the members of Clans and the Hokage with two Anbu were there. Kushina stood in the middle with her family. She wore the exact same clothes as the ones during her trip, but a Wakizashi was sheathed around her waist, with a blue handle. "Oba-sama, do you think he will come?" she said with a light blush. Mai smirked "My, has a certain Dragon smitten my little girl's heart?" she teased, as she huffed, hiding her blush. Kai laughed "Well, why don't you see the Gate?" he asked, as both turned to the Gate, along with everyone.

Coming to the gate, was a group of five people. One was Ryu, in a pitch-black outfit, with two blades hanging behind his back. One had a yellow handle and the other an orange. Three were Elite Dragon Warriors, wearing a pitch-black outfit, with a white Dragon in front. They each had two Katana strapped on their back. The final one was Naruto, wearing a blue Ninja outfit, with a blue mask obscuring everything but his eyes. Two swords were behind his back. The Hokage smiled, approaching them "Naruto-san, I am really glad you… accepted?" he raised an eyebrow, as Naruto simply passed him, continued to walk, as Ryu chuckled.

Naruto kept walking, his blue eyes fixed on Kushina's violet. She a few steps forward, before they both stopped a few feet away from each other. Naruto didn't say anything, instead in one swift motion, took off his mask, revealing his spiky blonde hair, as she widened her eyes, a blush forming on her face. He smiled "Thank you. You made me remember my oath and for that, you have my gratitude." he said. He rose his hand "The battlefield is a cold, unforgiving place. I would like someone to watch my back, while I watch theirs. Partners?" he asked, as she looked at his arm. Smiling, she shook his arm "Partners!" she exclaimed. Unknown to everyone but those two, a Dragon appeared behind Naruto, while a Leviathan appeared behind Kushina, as they both roared in approval. That day, marked the day, the most powerful tag team was born.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! So, we got a glimpse of Naruto's power and lifestyle. The first oath of Naruto, I fused a bit of Overwatch and my stuff in it. The second oath, is a slightly altered Ninja Oath I found, so I don't own it. I forgot to mention this, but the Akatsuki don't exist at the moment. And if I choose to have them exist, they will be composed of different members. Also, Sasuke doesn't exist in this story, or Itachi. For the first, praise the Gods! For the second, aww. Now, if you have any more questions feel free to ask. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Path to a Berserker

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the fourth Chapter of Naruto: The Dragon Fiend. This chapter features the introduction of the Berserker Training. Next chapter will feature the end. I uploaded two chapters as a gift to you because yesterday I had my birthday! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **Chapter 4: The Path to a Berserker**

 _ **Tanzaku Gai**_

Tanzaku Gai, a fortified town famous for it's casinos, Red Light District and the Tanzaku Castle, all popular tourist attractions. A mile away from the town, was the base of the First Berserker Battalion. It was a large camp, surrounded by a large stone wall, with Root members guarding it. Inside, were a number of facilities and buildings for the recruits. Five hundred recruits, including Naruto, Kushina and all the Clan children were located in the center of the camp, wearing woodland camo pants and shirts. In front of them stood a tall man wearing a woodland camo bodysuit, with brown combat boots. A belt was around his waist, holding several pouches. Finally, he had a Katana behind his bag, it's handle wrapped in black and orange cloth. Finally, he had a Tiger Mask on his face, made of black porcelain with orange stripes. Behind him stood four men with plain black masks, wearing urban camo bodysuits, with a Kodachi strapped on their left leg.

"I am Commander Tiger, Colonel of the first Battalion of the Berserker Brigade. And until this year ends, I will be the one who will transform you all to perfect soldiers." he said in a loud voice, as everyone stood at attention. "Some of you were chosen because you were orphans so no one would cry for you, some of you were chosen because of Bloodlines you carry while some of you were chosen because you were unique. But all of you were chosen for one common reason. You have potential. Potential that would make each of you alone strong, while it would make you together invincible. But if it gets in your head, I will personally beat the arrogance out of you. Is that clear?" he said, as everyone nodded. "Good. Now, you will all be part of the Berserker Army. That means, you're all members of what is intended to be the most powerful force on the earth. Some of you chose to be here, some didn't. That doesn't matter, you're too deep now. You live by a code, which includes ten commands. These are your commands." he said, raising one finger at a time

"First, always complete your task. Second, do anything to complete your task. Third, only the Hokage or Death can release you from your duty. Fourth, those who abandon our cause, are traitors with no redemption. Fifth, know the job of your superior and teach your job to your inferior. Sixth, the time of your death can't be chosen, but the way can. Seventh, there is no surrender and no retreat from battle. Eighth, death is the only option in imprisonment. Ninth, be as unstoppable as the elements and use both brains and brawn. Tenth, death on the field is the only honour you will get during the war." he said. "Care for your comrades. Protect your home. Slay your enemies. Be vigilant, be aware and be brave. That is your code." he said, before going towards a young thirteen year old, slapping his face, as the boy looked at him in surprise "And that is so you remember it." he said. "Our camp is surrounded by a large barrier, which no one can pierce without an A-Rank Jutsu. It marks out territory. Once you leave that territory, you will leave as a Berserker." he said, as they all nodded.

"The Berserker Army from now on are Konoha's Elite Special Forces. Usually, for any Special Ninja force, to train a member takes two years. We will work in one. But one year is enough to get you to a Level necessary for all of you to be able to take down over a thousand troops. During this year, you will learn Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Bukijutsu, along with training your body and studying about normal Special Forces. For the first four months, that will be what you learn. During those four months, I will be evaluating you, with the help of the five behind me. After those four months, you will be taught survival, traps, strategy, and either Medical Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu or Ninpo. If you display certain qualities, you will be taught how to command and lead. This will take four more months. The final three months will be how to work together with different groups and people. Finally, the last month will be a series of survival exercises, meant to maximize your teamwork, for you will work with your final teams, holding your final rank. Those teams will only be changed for mission, while rank changes for a number of reasons." he explained.

"Now, you will be first split in four groups of 125, with each of my hunters taking a group. My hunters will take you near your camp, then they will arrange you in five groups of twenty five. They will make five clones, each clone will take a group and he will lead you to your camp. Hunters, begin." he said, vanishing. A hunter stepped forward "Split into groups of four." he said. The youngsters spread around, forming four groups after two minutes. The hunter then walked around each group, before taking a few from some groups and adding them to others. "Now, this group with me." he said, taking Naruto's group, as the other hunters took another group.

He took them to an open training ground, with lots of survival courses. He stood in front of them "Form lines of twenty five, each line a distance of five feet from the other line." he ordered, as they did so after a minute, with the Hunter correcting every line. He then took out a notebook and passed every member, taking their names and placing an X next to them on the catalog. He then formed five clones, as he stood in front of them. "Those who I call must fall into a line next to the clone on the far left." he said, then begun saying names "Inuzuka Hana, Ishida Uryu, Yamashiro Aoba, Uzumaki Kushina, Hayabusa Naruto, Urushibara Shizuno, Hotaru, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, Yamanaka Santa, Nara Maen, Akimichi Makaro, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Muta, Kon Sarutobi, Mikazuchi Shinta, Daisuke Sora, Daichi Aoki, Isao Hyosuke, Kosuke Kenzou, Koji, Tadashi, Subaru Takahiro and Osamu. You're Group 1." he finished, as the youngsters formed a line, the clone taking them away.

He led them to a large brown coloured rectangular building, about as tall as a small house. It didn't have any windows, as it was illuminated only by lights and had a ventilation system for air. Inside, were small beds with green sheets. There were ten on the right, ten on the left and five opposite of the door. On each bed were two bags, one black and one of random colour for each bed. "Your beds are the ones with your bags. Each of you should know which bag you used to place your clothes and items before changing to the uniform. The black bags contain your equipment for the first four months. A pair of twelve blunt Kunai, twenty four blunt shuriken, a bokken, two spare uniforms, a pitch-black uniform for special purposes, a pair of pajamas, a moderately sharp Kunai for any purpose and a survival kit. Your first task for four months is to take care of these items. The dirty clothes are an exception, those you can replace, but the others you can't without a price. If you lose any of them, you will get twenty lashes for each item you lost." he said. Some protests begun, only for the clone to yell "SILENCE!", causing them to stop talking. "You have an hour to accommodate yourself. Afterwards, you will all be summoned for a one hour introduction to get a more in depth knowledge of what you will do these four months and what will happen during the end of both each person's training and the camp's total training, along with learning more about the hierarchy of the Berserker Army. Then, dinner will be served and you will fall to your beds for sleep. The walls are all made of special chakra-resistant cement. So, it will take a lot of force to tear through them." he commanded "Dismissed." he finished, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed, before going over to his own bed, which was the middle one opposite of the door, as he was the only one with a black bag having a red dragon. He turned, seeing Kushina on his right, with a boy around his age with straight, chin-length black hair and blue eyes on his left. On Kushina's side was a girl with maroon-coloured hair and green eyes. On the boy's side was another boy with spiky brown hair and coal-black eyes. Naruto looked around, seeing the Clan members and randoms all mixed together. He turned back to his bed, opening the given bag. He quickly checked every piece of equipment, taking note of the green pajamas, before closing the bag, after taking out the sharp Kunai. He placed the bag between the front legs under the bed. He then opened his bag, noticing only his clothes and a few items were left, as the blades were placed on the Armory. Luckily, only Commander Tiger could access them, so they were safe. He took out a pair of thin chains he had, tying the bag to the legs of the bed. He also took out some tiny bells, placing them on the chains. He closed his own bag, before doing the same with it but on the back legs. He took the Kunai and placed it on his boot, before laying down on the bed.

However, he soon felt a weight on his bed, as something laid next to him, before hearing Kushina screaming. He opened his eyes, looking at a sleeping maroon girl with a raised eyebrow. She opened her eyes, before leaning on his face and kissing him, as Naruto's eyes widened. Kushina grabbed the girl, pulling her away, before keeping her in a headlock "What is your problem?!" she yelled 'You can't just k-kiss a boy you just met!" she screamed. The girl blinked tiredly "Oh really? My bad." she said. "That doesn't make it better!" Kushina yelled.

Naruto sighed, not sure what to do with the situation which everyone now observed. He heard a cough, turning to the black haired kin, whose hand was outstretched "I am Ishida Uryuu. Nice to meet you." he said, as Naruto nodded, shaking his hand. "Hayabusa Naruto." he said, as the boy's eyes widened slightly. "I see. You're from that Clan. I am surprised you would come here by choice." he said. Naruto turned to the two fighting girls "My clan only wants peace. A war would ruin our peace." he said, as Uryuu nodded at the logic. "Hey! I am Sarutobi Kon! Pleasure to meet you!" said the brown haired boy, as both Naruto and Uryuu introduced themselves. They couldn't do a lot of talking, however, as the girls kept fighting, with other girls joining the fight.

Naruto sighed, stepping up "Enough!" he spoke loudly, everyone turning to him. He held his head "Honestly. I do not see the purpose behind this huge arguement. Miss…" he stopped, not knowing her name. "Urushibara Shizuno." she replied. "Shizuno. Kushina is right. Kissing a person without his permission is an awkward, sometimes rude gesture. Kushina, there was no reason to be so loud. You could of dealt this easier." he said, as both girls frowned, before apologising. "Now, I know a lot of you are stressed. We are in a Special Ops army, trained for one year to battle in the largest war without Genins. I am stressed as well, believe it or not. And I know some of you feel like not knowing each other better, as you might not be on the same time. That doesn't matter. We are a battalion. We are all on the same team. We travel together and fight large battles together. And who said our teams will be the traditional four-man squad? We use actual ranks here, not of the Shinobi system but rather the Militia or Samurai system. We might be ten people or even all of us. We should get to know each other, to improve teamwork. I will start first. Hayabusa Naruto." he said, as everyone slowly introduced themselves. "Good. Now, you are at least acquainted with each other. I believe it is easier for you to converse now." he said, as everyone nodded and started talking happily.

He went back to his bed, sitting down, as Uryuu and Kon smiled "At least you managed to calm them down." Uryuu said, as Naruto snorted. However, he felt a pat on his shoulder. Turning, he saw a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and dark green eyes. She smiled "I am Hotaru. A pleasure to meet you." she said. Naruto nodded "I am Naruto." he replied. "Can I ask you something? Do you think all of us have what it takes to win this?" she asked. Naruto stayed silent for a few moments, looking at each and every member. Finally, he spoke "That is like asking a person who doesn't know anything about smithing, if a random metal you found could be worked into a sword, simply because the metal was large enough. But I see potential. Potential to form something great. However, it is up to the will of each person to find out whether or not they can achieve it." he replied. She widened her eyes, before smiling "I like you Naruto-san. Everyone I asked sounded so positive they could win. Only you didn't rush into a yes. I look forward to working with you in the future." she said, moving away.

After a while, a clone of a Hunter entered "Attention!" he yelled, as everyone stood up quickly. "Follow me. We will go at your Class." he said, as they all nodded, following him. They passed through a number of different buildings and training grounds, before reaching the third largest building in the camp. Inside, they went to the second floor, entering Class A-1. Everyone took a random seat, Naruto sitting between Kushina and Uryuu. In front of them was the Hunter who brought them in and Tiger. Tiger coughed "Allow me to introduce myself one more time. I am Commander Tiger, Colonel of the First Battalion. As you all noticed, I introduced myself as Commander, but my rank is Colonel. The Colonel Rank is only given by the Grand Hunter, who is the General of all four Berserker Battalions or the Hokage. But in case the Colonel dies and they simply can't choose a new Colonel immediately, the highest ranking Berserker which the majority of the army approves of, becomes the new leader. He becomes the Commander, but he is not a Colonel. The Commander is the Rank you will address the Head of this Army. Any rank below Colonel, I am allowed to give. There are seven ranks. From highest to lowest, it is: Captain, First Lieutenant, Second Lieutenant, Warrant Officer, Sergeant, Corporal and Private. Now, I will give you a brief introduction to them, as more will be revealed in the future. The Captain is the highest rank and the battalion has five Captains, which will be chosen among you. A Captain is in charge of one hundred men. First Lieutenant is the second highest rank. Each Captain has two First Lieutenants, who control fifty men. Second Lieutenants are the assistants of the First Lieutenants and they control twenty five. Now, before I speak of the four ranks, let me talk of the final grade system." he spoke.

"As you can guess, your ranks will be determined by your skills. Your skills are evaluated under grades: Very proficient, Proficient, Adequate, Capable, Inadequate. For the ranks of private, corporal and sergeant, these are important. If you have none or one Very Proficient, you are a private. If you have two, you're a corporal. Three, a sergeant. A warrant officer is like a sergeant, but most also possess a certain strategic ability. The next ranks all have a basis of two Very proficient, but good strategic abilities, quick, rational thinking, common sense and leading skill are as, if not more, wanted than fighting capability, with the exception of Captain who must be with three Very proficient. Now, back to the ranks." he explained.

"Each group will be split in three, seven or eight in each part, depending on number of lieutenants. Each of those will be led by a warrant officer. Sergeants are the senior members, Corporals the middle members and private the juniors. A Captain will command a group called a company, a Lieutenant a platoon and an officer a squad. More about all of these will be taught later. Now, for what will you do." he continued.

"As I said, the first four months will be Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, along with physical training and studying. Taijutsu, you will all learn the **Shuryo no Ha** , which is the Taijutsu style of the Leaf's Hunter nins and is an Assassination style focusing on pressure points. Bukijutsu, you will learn the Leaf Style of using swords, along with using Kunai and Shuriken. Genjutsu, you will learn to dispel and fire B-Ranks at least. Ninjutsu, we shall teach Chakra Control, along with Elemental Training. As for physical training, we shall improve your speed, strength, stamina and senses ten fold, while studying about Wars and Fighting." he said, as all students gulped. "We intend for you to get all four to Adequate Level. Then, we will take out the studying hours and use half that time for traps, survival and a bit of strategy, while the other half will be used to teach you another art, depending on what you're better suited to be. During the second four months, you will change groups entirely. On the final four months, your old and new group will fuse, so you are completely acquainted. With those groups, you will learn to work together as a team, as you complete pseudo missions and replication of actual scenarios of war." he finished, as some boys and girls started to sweat. "Now, for what will happen after we are complete." he said, as the Hunter placed a map on the board. It was a political map of the Elemental Nations, with different drawings. "Diamond Marks are forts and Lines are armies, of our coalition only. An army of our men are placed here, spanning the entire Grass and Rain border. They left in advance of all other forces just to prepare a lot of traps. They are composed of the best Stealth and Assassination soldiers The Leaf has, as well as a lot of great Demolitioners and Skirmishers. Using guerilla warfare, they manage to keep the front and supplies are given to them first. After the year ends, our purpose will be to fight the Armies of the Earth in Rain, while the remaining army fights Rice. After that, two options will come and both start with taking out Grass. We either take out Grass and go to crush Stone, so Sand can help us in other fronts, or we trust Sand to hold off for a while, as we go and assist the other fronts. That is all you can learn. Only Senior Berserkers will learn more." he finished.

"Now, before all of you are allowed to go eat dinner, I would like to tell you something important. Evaluation has begun the moment you stepped in this camp. Everything you do, from the time you sleep, to the time it takes you to walk ten feet and even the time it takes you to breathe, they are all evaluated. So, give your best self in everything you do and always be ready for anything. The world works in mysterious ways after all. Your schedules for every day will be given tomorrow morning sharp, before you begin your course. That is all. My hunter shall show you where dinner and all meals will be served. Dismissed!" he ordered, vanishing.

The dinner was rather simple, some type of soup. They ate in relative silence, with little chatting on the table. After fifteen minutes, they left, while they each got a water bottle to use if they felt thirsty at night and went to their beds. Naruto changed into his sleeping clothing, folded his uniform, placed it on his bag, then took his Kunai and placed it under the pillow. He rested down, only to hear someone calling his name. He turned, seeing Kushina looking at him with a raised eyebrow "Why sleep so early?" she asked. He turned back to the pillow "To get all the energy I need. You should as well." he mumbled, falling asleep. The rest of the room talked for about thirty minutes, before also going to bed. But something happened at around midnight.

A loud bang was heard, as a cloud of smoke covered the room. Coughs could be heard, as Naruto bolted out of his bed, holding his knife. He growled "Everyone! Come to my spot and bring your water bottles!" he yelled, taking his pillow. As everyone joined, to their surprise, they saw Naruto tearing the covering of the pillow, forming ten pieces. He took one and dipped it in water, before tying the cloth around his mouth. "Kushina, Uryuu, do the same with the rest. Kon, give me a pillow cover." he said, as Kon nodded and threw him his own pillow cover, which Naruto again tore in nine pieces. "Dip these." he said, as Kon nodded. After Naruto cut the sides of his bedsheet to form an extra five, everyone had their faces covered. "Alright. Everyone grab your water bottles. You already find it hard to breathe with these. Without keeping them wet, it will be impossible. Anyone have any idea how smoke got in here?" he asked, as no one had any idea. "Well, we need to find a way to get out of here." he said. "There! Ventilation shafts! If we can get up there, we can escape outside!" Uryuu said. "Alright. Those who know how to climb walls, get inside after I open it. Those who don't, I will carry you up." Naruto said, running up the wall, before tearing the vent cage out. "I will help!" Kon said, going besides Naruto. Unfortunately, ten or so didn't know how to climb, so Kon and Naruto had to help those escape. "That's the last one! Go in!" said Naruto, as Kon nodded and entered the vent, Naruto soon following him. They came out of the vent, panting, only to see them being surrounded by Hunter Clones, with one Tiger Clone in front. "Good job. You managed to pass the test. Though, I must say it was thanks to the strategic thinking of the blonde. But the brown haired and black haired boys and the tomato girl helped, so that is acceptable. You guys need a lot of work." Tiger said. As everyone was protesting, Naruto thought this would be a unique year.

 _ **Hayabusa Castle**_

The Hayabusa Castle was currently in the highest Level of security. Dragon Warriors patrolled the rooftops, Dragon Samurai patrolled the streets, the walls and the Castle Exterior, while Dragon Monks were guarding the interior. Inside the meeting room of the Hayabusa Castle, a circular room with a round black table that had a red dragon painted on it and red walls, stood a number of people. On one side of the table, was Genjiro, Ryu, Joe, Omitsu and the Dragon Maiden. Behind them were the ten strongest Dragon Monks, trained the most by Pai Mei himself. Opposite of them, were three people. One was a woman with flowing black hair and beautiful pink eyes. She wore a pure purple dress, with red flames licking the sleeves. A golden tiara was on her head, with a red ruby in the middle. She was Hayabusa Asami, the sister of the Fire Daimyo. On her lap was a small girl, about the age of five, with short crimson hair and bright pink eyes. She was wearing a small red dress. On her right, was a man with blood red hair and pure green eyes. He was wearing a royal blood-red Kimono, with white hakama pants and blood red boots. He also had a sword on his waist, in a red sheath and with a gold handle and guard. He finally had a gold crown shaped like flames, with the Kanji for fire in the middle, three rubies in a triangle formation around it. He was Hayabusa Daiki, the Daimyo of Fire Country. Behind him, were five Samurai in blood-red Armour and Five Head Ninja Monks. They were to discuss their future plans.

Daiki took a sip from his tea, smiling "It has been a long time, Cousin Joe." he said. Joe nodded "Indeed it has, Itoko-dono. And to you as well, Asami-dono." he said, a smile on his face as well "I assume you are here to discuss about the Dragon Successor?" he asked, as Daiki nodded, while Asami smiled. "Indeed. I heard the Heir to the entire Dragon Clan has decided to join this war?" he asked. "Indeed. He consulted his forefathers through the Dragon Spirit inside him. They showed him the right path. The stubbornness of a young female Uzumaki also helped." he added. Daiki raised an eyebrow "Oh? Will she be a problem with the prophecy?" he asked. Joe shook his head "No, she won't. No matter what feelings develop within Naruto, his love for his Soulmate, the first female born from the Shrine Maiden and the King of Flames, after the Dragon Heir's birth. I assume this is her?" he asked. Daiki nodded, gesturing the girl "This is Hayabusa Mio, future Queen of Fire Country and wife to Hayabusa Naruto." he said seriously, as the girl tilted her head curiously.

 **Done! So, we found out more about what the Berserker program has to do. Just so you know, Naruto will be around S-Rank by the time this is over. Any questions you may have feel free to send them. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	5. Chapter 5:Prepare for Battle

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the fifth Chapter of Naruto: The Dragon Fiend. This chapter features the War planning. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **Chapter 5: Prepare for Battle**

 _ **Tanzaku Gai**_

One year had passed since the two thousand Berserker recruits were split in four battalions led by Tiger of the Hunter-nin corps. Currently, five men were in front of a desk. There, the real Commander Tiger stood, not a clone. On his sides were also the real Hunters who taught them. The five men wore dark urban camo bodysuits, with a black strap on the center of their chest that had two crossed blades. On the table in front of them stood five black masks, each with an animal shaped on them. "You five are the Captains of the First Battalion. Each of you knows his men and knows the ranks they 're under my direct command and you are tasked to lead your men the proper way, so that you may complete your assignment. I expect the best out of each and everyone of you." he said, as they stayed silent. " Matashaki Ron, step up. You are given the mask of the Phoenix and your name from now on is Phoenix. Shin Honoka, step up. You are given the mask of the Hydra. Fuji Toko, step up. You are given the mask of the Basilisk. Mika Tomo, step up. You are given the mask of the Unicorn. Hayabusa Naruto step up. You are given the mask of the Dragon." he said, as the Captains picked up their masks. Naruto looked at the Black Dragon Mask with red markings, putting it on. "From this day until the day you die or the war ends, you will be the animal you possess. Both in name and in spiritual strength. Each Berserker has a mask with an animal. And since you're the strongest Berserkers, you get mythical animals." he said, as they nodded.

"Now. Regarding our war strategy." he said, placing down a map, as everyone looked at it. "The situation is bad. We have taken heavy losses. Uchiha Fugaku's almost entire army of four thousand men are dead, as they kept them off until we arrived. Only around two hundred survived, Fugaku among them, as they fled to Konoha. The Hokage's army is holding well, as they are holding them off. Same with Hatake Kakashi's army. A fort here was taken by Mist Rebels, as they are now preparing to siege a fort of Cloud. Shikaku's force and the Rest of the Rebel forces are side by side, dealing with Mist, who sent an extra two thousand troops. The Sand is holding, but won't last longer. They have around five thousand men, while the enemy has eight thousand." he said, pointing to each part of the map. "If it wasn't for the fact we lost an entire front, Sand is growing weaker, while our troops can't hold everything off, we would be at a stagnant point. But we're losing." he sighed. "But we, the Berserkers, are ready. The third and fourth Battalion will take out the fort of Cloud with the help of the Rebels. Then, half of the Rebels and the third Battalion will attack Cloud from the flanks, while the same will be done with the other Cloud Army using the Fourth Battalion and the rest of the rebels. The second Battalion is tasked with defeating Grass. We must defeat the forces of Stone from Rain Country." he said, as everyone nodded. "Rain Country borders with Fire Country are mostly forests, except a large clearing with small hills, directly opposite of the Rain Village general location. Hayabusa, you and me shall personally take that point, as it is held tightly. The rest are to try and flank the army, attacking it from rear and sides." he said. The Hunters then gave each Captain a slip of paper. "That paper holds the time and place your Company will take up their equipment for war." he said "Go inform your Companies. Everyone except Ryu, dismissed!" Tiger commanded, as the four Captains saluted, before exiting the room. Tiger turned to him "Ryu, how do you feel about this assignment?" Tiger asked.

"I am troubled Commander. I heard rumours before I came here that Hanzo the Salamander is with the enemy forces. If we get so close, he might come out personally." he said. Tiger shook his head "That is not a possibility. Hanzo has grown fearful of assassins, taking hundreds of measures to protect himself. If he comes out, he will come with the entire force of Rain, of three thousand men. If they come, it will be a battle of five hundred versus five thousand. They will outnumber us ten to one. And that is not even considering if they will spread out or get the entire bulk upon us." he said, as Naruto nodded. "Now, you possess the Company with the most potential. I expect many great things from you." said Tiger, as Naruto bowed. "Now, go to your men. And so I don't forget, these belong to you." he said, giving Naruto his blades. Naruto took them, held them tightly, before nodding, sealing them in his wrist "Thank you Tiger Commander. Are my men equipped with their masks?" he asked, as Tiger nodded. "They are. Go to your men and in two hours bring your entire company at the introduction field. Dismissed!" he yelled, as Naruto saluted him, before exiting the room.

 _ **Armory**_

Naruto and his Company were inside the Armory, looking at the biggest collection of gear they had ever seen. Many of them were gawking, as Naruto stepped forward. "Each Second Lieutenant must get his troops and show them what to get, according to the group's purpose. All units get a Pack of Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Notes, Ninja Wire, Smoke Bombs, a sword and a Medic Kit. Medical Corps get a Tanto, two extra Medic Kits, a Surgeon Kit and a Medicine Kit. Recon units get light Armour, which means helmet, hands and chest only, a Kodachi, an Extra Pack of the normal Unit equipment and signal flares. Assault also place greaves in Armour, use their weapon of preference and get two Extra Packs of the normal Unit Equipment. Demolition wear Heavy Armour, which means they use the full sets, five Explosive Note kits, two Modification Tag Kits, three kits of Kunai and a Tachi." he finished. The Second Lieutenants took their troops to the Armoury, instructing them on their gear. Naruto walked forward, as two men, one in a Dove mask and the other in a monkey mask, followed him. It was Uryuu and Kon, his first Lieutenants.

They walked forward, as Naruto stopped in front of a suit of Armour. It was made of black metal, light yet durable for combat. He put on the greaves, the vambraces, the chestplate with shoulder pads and the helmet, which was cut so that his mask would fit perfectly. He placed it on, before grabbing a belt and taking the Standard unit Kit. He then unsealed his Swords, sheathing them in an 'X' behind his back. He also grabbed two Tantos, placing them under his vambraces. He turned to Uryuu and Kon. They both wore Armour, with Kon using a Naginata, while Uryuu used a Tsurugi. Naruto turned to Kon "Go gather everyone and tell them to get outside. Tell them they have five minutes to get ready, because we're the last and the Commander will have his speech before we move out.." he said, as Kon nodded and rushed off. Naruto turned to Uryuu, as they walked towards the exit "How does it feel to command Recon and Medics?" he asked. Uryuu sighed "A drag. How does it feel to command Recon, Medic's, Assault and Demolition?" asked Uryuu. "Double your drag." said Naruto, as they exited the building, the Company soon joining them.

 _ **Gate**_

In front of the gate stood Commander Tiger, in full combat gear, with the Hunters behind him. In front, were the five hundred Berserkers, each Company in a line, with their Captains forward. Tiger addressed them all "Last year, you were all wet-behind the ears children, with no knowledge of hardship and combat. But now, you are all Berserkers! You are each Chunins, even Jounins in power. You have skill, power and most of all, teamwork. I am proud of each and every one of you. I am proud for teaching you. Most of all, I am proud to fight at your side." he said, saluting them, as they did the same to him. "Alright. You all know your mission. You are all equipped. The Shinobi who guarded this building have placed explosive tags that will make this camp wiped off the map in ten minutes. They have already left to prepare a camp near the destroyed campsite of the Leaf. We are leaving right away. As soon as we're at the camp, we will set our plans into motion." he spoke. "Now, what is our code?!" he yelled.

"Care for our comrades. Protect our home. Slay our enemies. Be vigilant, be aware and be brave. That is our code!" the members yelled. "What are our commands?!" Tiger yelled once again. "First, always complete your task. Second, do anything to complete your task. Third, only the Hokage or Death can release you from your duty. Fourth, those who abandon our cause, are traitors with no redemption. Fifth, know the job of your superior and teach your job to your inferior. Sixth, the time of your death can't be chosen, but the way can. Seventh, there is no surrender and no retreat from battle. Eighth, death is the only option in imprisonment. Ninth, be as unstoppable as the elements and use both brains and brawn. Tenth, death on the field is the only you will get during the war." they each said, perfectly remembering the commands. "Good! Each Company will leave a minute after the first one left, starting from the First Company. Move out!" he yelled, rushing away, as Naruto and his Battalion quickly followed him. Soon, the other Companies left as well, going to different directions. No one was close when a large explosion rocked the earth and erased their training camp off the map.

 _ **First Battalion Camp**_

The new camp of the First Battalion was created as a defensible base, not as a training camp. It had large earth walls covered in seals surrounding it, with wooden lookout towers. It was filled with tents, ranging from armories to medical treatment. On the center was a large tent, meant for the Commander. Currently, inside the camp, soldiers were running around, preparing for battle. Outside the Commander's Tent, was the First Company of the Battalion, waiting patiently for their orders.

Inside the camp, was a large table with the map of the Elemental Nations on it, covered with stamps, flags and markings. Inside the tent were the Second Lieutenants and the First Lieutenants standing in front of the door, looking at the map from afar. Commander Tiger and Naruto were on the table, looking at it, formulating their plan. "The clearing is simple, surrounded by trees. We won't know without scouts when they will come." said Tiger. "But it is quite large. It also holds a river out our end. We can use it." he said. "What do you propose Captain? This is your group after all." Tiger asked. Naruto placed a hand on his chin, covered by his mask, before pointing at parts of the map. "We have one hundred soldiers, but we can't use all of them at once. Our vanguard will be composed of ten members, all of them skilled close combat, so Assault members only. The main force will be here, composed of our Entire Demolition Unit, the Rest of the Assault unit and half of the Recon Unit. Finally, our last line will be here, at the Medic station behind the river, along with the other half of the Recon Unit. If the Vanguard is killed, the main force will take the battle. If that force falls, all will meet here. That is the last line. No surrender, no retreat. That is the spot where we are fully prepared to die." said Naruto, as the others nodded. "Good. Who will be in the Vanguard?" he ordered, as Naruto nodded. "I will personally lead the Vanguard. Along with me will be Monkey, Boar, Wolf, Snake, Lion, Panther, Bull, Eagle and Bat." he said, as they nodded. "Dove, you will split your Recon Group and send it with the rest of the main force." Naruto commanded, as Dove nodded. "We will all lay traps on our specific battlefield, which are activated through hand seals, so no motion detectors. We will first slow them down with powerful Long-Range attacks, then approach them. Do you agree with this plan Commander?" asked Naruto. Tiger nodded "Indeed. Move out in five minutes!" he ordered, as everyone saluted him and exited the tent.

 _ **Clearing**_

Naruto was sitting behind a makeshift hill, used by the Vanguard to hide. They had surrounded the trees with special explosives, while some parts of the ground were hollow. Once soldiers passed over them, the seals holding together a thin line of dirt to camouflage them will disappear, making them fall to a spiky pit. On his side was Monkey and Bat, the latter the one to communicate with the other parts of the Company, to inform them of any situation. The Vanguard members were lowly chatting, preparing their weapons, twirling their blades, rolling explosive notes in Kunais or stretching. "Penny for your thoughts?" he heard, as he looked at Monkey. "Nothing, it's just I am a bit nervous." said Dragon. Monkey laughed "Good. That means you're not stupid." he replied, as Dragon laughed. However, they were stopped as Eagle spoke "Captain. They're here." he said. Everyone stopped what they were doing, as Dragon used a small hole to check. Indeed, he could see Stone soldiers. "Hmm. They are around four hundred. That means that the other fields are in the same spot as us. I see. This might actually be easier." he murmured. "Bat, inform Commander Tiger and Dove that the enemy is on sights." he commanded, before turning to the other eight "Alright. This is the moment of truth. Time to see the fruits of our training. Everyone, follow my orders. If I say go back to the main group to gain a better ground, do it without question. On my signal, unleash hell." he commanded, as everyone nodded, taking positions. He raised his arm, looking at the advancing group. As soon as the last of their troops were about to pass, Naruto brought his arm down.

The loud sounds of the explosions echoed throughout the clearing, along with the screams of the soon to be dead and the injured. The trees were covered in flames, as a small part of the forest was destroyed. They had taken about thirty with that attack. The Stone soldiers rushed at them, as Naruto raised his arm again. As soon as they were in position, he lowered his arm, as the second traps were activated, bringing twenty more people to their doom. Now the armies were getting closer. "Now!" said Dragon, as the Vanguard rushed on top of the Cliff. Five, including Naruto took out their weapons, rushing in, while the other five threw Kunai, Shuriken and Jutsu from above.

Naruto rushed at the first enemy he found, holding his two Blades. The man rushed at him, swinging a fist surrounded by earth. Naruto dodged the punch by crouching, before jumping and skewering the man. He took out his blade, blocking with his second one a Kunai from another, before swinging his sword, only for the man to dodge. The man threw his Kunai at Naruto, who ducked under the attack, jumped over a kick, before slamming his sword to the man's head, effectively killing him. " **Lightning Release: Thunder Sword.** " he whispered, as his blades were coated in lightning. He rushed through the enemy troops, slicing anyone who got in his way with efficiency, cutting their heads, stabbing their hearts, slitting their necks or even cutting them in half. He dodged an **Earth Dragon** from a Stone Shinobi, as he threw his blade at him, killing him. He rushed, grabbed his sword, before cutting off a man's leg, then his throat, as he was about to kill Panther. He raised Panther, only to be pushed back by him, as a Kunai was lodged on his mask, courtesy of a Stone Jounin. Naruto widened his eyes under his helmet, before narrowing them. He rose quickly " **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**!" he said, spitting out a stream of hot flames, which were almost white, that incinerated the Jounin, along with two Chunin. He kicked away another Jounin, before turning and stabbing a Chunin's stomach, before twisting the blade, taking out from the side, as blood and organs fell from the open wound. He kicked the dying Chunin away, as he said " **Fire Release: Great Fireball!** " he said, spitting out a large fireball, killing a Chunin. He then rushed, stabbing two Chunins, before decapitating a Jounin using both of his blades.

Dragon panted slightly, looking around the field. He had lost three of his original men, with Lion and Snake dying from an **Earth Dragon** which cut off their legs, then a boulder falling on their heads. Only he and Monkey were alive, as the five remaining men had abandoned raining fire, coming to support them. Despite the three losses, they were doing well, as the three dead had killed around a hundred troops combined. Another hundred were killed by the five who stayed behind to provide long range support, while killing fifty more on their way next to Monkey. Monkey and Dragon had killer around seventy, leaving only thirty left. However, Dragon didn't expect a barrage of **Water Dragons** to come from behind the Stone troops. "Lookout!" he yelled, but it was too late, as a blast of water send them flying. Dragon skidded through the ground, groaning. He widened his eyes in surprise. The Water Dragons had killed twenty men of Stone and two Men of theirs, Boar and Bull, while Eagle and Wolf died from the ten remaining Stone soldiers, who had surrounded them. Dragon gasped, as Monkey pulled him up. "Captain! We need to get out of here!" Monkey yelled, as Dragon nodded, rising, as they ran away with Bat. However, Bat suddenly stopped, taking out two Kunai "Go! I will hold them off!" he said, turning to them. Dragon was about to protest, but Monkey dragged him away, as Bat charged the approaching ten soldiers, killing two of them before dying from a stab in the heart.

Naruto was near the main group, before stopping and looking back. He narrowed his eyes "Hanzo the Salamander." he spat out. Indeed, Hanzo the Salamander was where the Vanguard fought, with two thousand men behind him, all ready for battle.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! We got to see a bit of action! Now, next Chapter Naruto will fight against the Rain Army, as well as the legendary Hanzo! Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening of a Fiend

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the sixth Chapter of Naruto: The Dragon Fiend. This chapter features the battle with Hanzo and the aftermath. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **Chapter 6: Awakening of a Fiend**

Clearing

Naruto growled from under his mask, looking at the two Thousand Rain Ninjas. He narrowed his eyes 'Was our information wrong? We thought he had three thousand, not two. Wait, he knew our exact location. And came too fast even if he was on alert. He discovered our plan and waited. That means that the one thousand left… are probably attacking the other Companies. This is not good.' he thought. He placed some explosive notes on the ground and added mud above them. He then activated them, rising mud from the ground. When the mud fell, Naruto was gone.

Dragon rushed to the spot of the Main force, where Tiger and Uryuu stood. "Commander! Hanzo the Salamander is here!" He said, as Tiger turned to the Rain Ninja, looking at him. "Indeed he is. I will handle Hanzo the Salamander. Change of plans. Bat, call everyone. Even the ones at the final stand. Tell them we will make the final stand here. Captain Dragon, you will lead the men. Leave Hanzo to me." said Tiger, unsheathing his two blades, as Bat relayed the message. "Sir, you can't be serious! This man is Hanzo the Salamander! He might not be in his prime, but he is still an S-Rank ninja!" Dragon said. Tiger chuckled "I am a Grand Hunter. I am one of Konoha's most powerful Ninja, on par with S-Rank ninja. I don't know if I can beat him, but I can hold him off. Now, this is an order!" he yelled at the end, as Dragon nodded. "So be it Sir." he said, turning to the rest of the Company, who had just arrived. Naruto unsheathed his blades, as all the Soldiers took out their weapons. Dove, Monkey, Kitsune and Shark stood by his side. "Let's go Berserkers!" he yelled, as they roared, rushing towards the approaching Ninja, while Tiger and Hanzo locked eyes, running towards each other.

Naruto roared "Ten feet,Tactic 5!" he yelled, as they went closer and closer. The moment they were ten feet away, all the soldiers took out Kunai and Shuriken and threw them at the enemy, using explosive notes as well. Many Rain Shinobi were caught in the hail of fire caused by the Berserkers. But it wasn't enough to push them back, as their number was overwhelming in amount compared to the near ninety Berserkers. They soon shrugged off the hailfire, desiring to destroy them using numbers, fighting close. Clashes of steel on steel, steel on flesh and flesh on flesh could be heard, as blood flew in the air. The battle was a chaotic environment. Blasts of explosive notes and Jutsu could be heard throughout the field. Screams echoed, as the sounds of death filled the ears, the taste of blood the mouth and the smell of iron the nose.

Dove was running in the battlefield, using a longbow. Next to him was Monkey, providing support. Uryuu used an explosive arrow, blasting through a large band of Shinobi, as he and Monkey stood back to back. Monkey prepared his Naginata, while Dove prepared an arrow. A man came at Monkey with a Kunai, only for Monkey to thrust the Naginata at his chest, killing him, before taking it out, twirling it, then slicing a man's torso open. Dove threw an arrow at a man's head, then used the metal sides of his arrow to block a Kunai, before thrusting the pointed sides of his bow on a man's stomach. He took the bow out, shooting another man in the chest. He turned, as Monkey speared a man next to him, before kicking him away and sending a Grand Fireball at him, turning him to ash. Monkey laughed "Are you sure we are youngsters?" he asked. Uryuu grinned, preparing an arrow "In war, age means nothing. All that matters, is your Killing Instinct." he said, piercing a man's throat.

Kitsune and Shark fought back to back with each other. Kitsune was using a Tachi, while she was enveloped in a thin Red Chakra shroud and Shark used a Two-handed mace. Kitsune thrusted her blade at a man's stomach, ducking as a Man attempted to stab her, only for Shark to smash his head. "This is tiring." she said, raising her arm and sending a Water Ball at a man, cracking his ribs. "Damit! Shut up and help!" said Kitsune, slicing a man's throat, before kicking a man at Shark's way, who swung her mace down, turning his body into mush. "I thought I was…" she said boredly, swinging her mace at a man's face, who staggered back, growling, only to get hit by a Kunai from Kitsune. "I hate you. So much, you know!?" Kitsune yelled, before turning to two men "Fire Release: Flames of Destruction!" she yelled, spitting out a swirling torrent of flames, which incinerated five soldiers at once. "Indeed I know." she said, raising her fist "Ice Release: Aurora Beam." she said, as a beam of light struck a man, freezing him completely, as the ice shattered in pieces with him inside.

Dragon had enveloped his blades in normal Chakra, swinging through opponents like a whirlwind of death. His clothes, mask and blades were covered in blood. His own and of his enemies. He jumped into the air, before slamming his blades on a man's shoulders, cutting off both arms, before kicking him away, then sending a Great Fireball that incinerated him and two others. He ducked under a man's swing, turning and pouncing on him, stabbing his heart. He then growled, as a man came behind him and stabbed his Kunai, only to bounce off the armour. Dragon slammed the pommel of his sword to the man's face, before sending the tip of his blade to his jaw, the sword reaching his brain. He took it out, kicking an approaching man, who caught the kick and stabbed Naruto's leg. Dragon growled, jumping in the air and kneeing the man's face with his other leg, before slicing his head in half diagonally. He took out the Kunai, placed an explosive note on it, before throwing it at a band of approaching soldiers, which tore them apart, limbs and blood flying in the air. However, he widened his eyes, as he turned, seeing Tiger, pierced by Hanzo's Kusarigama. Hanzo kicked Tiger away, before approaching him. He raised his Kusarigama and brought it down, only to widen his eyes in surprise, as Dragon appeared in front of him, raising his blades in a cross, only for both blades to break under the pressure, while Hanzo kicked Dragon away. Dragon back flipped in midair, forming hand seals "Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!" he yelled, releasing a condensed fireball at Hanzo, who made hand seals "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" he said, as a wall of water blocked the attack. However, it was enough time for Dragon to grab Tiger and Shunshin away.

Dragon appeared behind the attackers, kneeling down to Tiger. Tiger groaned, removing his mask. He was a man in his fifties, with brown hair that had a few grey strands and piercing blue eyes. He was smiling, blood flowing from his mouth, while his torso had a large hole. "It is fine… Dragon… no… Naruto…" he said weakly, raising his Katana "Take it… Commander Dragon. Bring Victory, or death… my student.." he said, closing his eyes. Naruto widened his eyes, as tears fell from his eyes behind the mask. His thoughts trailed back on his teacher. He was strict, but he loved each and every one of them, always ready to help them progress in life. Naruto respected the man, to him he was one of his precious people. And Hanzo killed him.

Naruto clenched his teeth, as a reddish aura started rising from him. He could hear his insticts, he could hear a voice in his head 'You're a Dragon. One that will be King no less. And this insect dared harm one close to you. Make him suffer. Hurt him. Torture him! KILL HIM!' the voice said. Naruto growled, as his teeth grew to become fangs, his nails claws. His muscles constricted, while the reddish aura surrounded his body, while his eyes turned blue with four rings. He growled, as his eyes turned red, before roaring, as a massive amount of Chakra was released. The ground shook under the pressure, while lightning bolts struck the ground. The red aura formed two wings from his back, two horns on his head and a tail, similar to a Jinchuuriki's Chakra Cloak. Naruto roared, his roar no longer human and more like that of a beast. A Tachi materialised in his hand. It had a silver blade, with red runes running along its length. It had a bronze disk guard, with a bluish-purple handle. The bronze pommel was decorated with a ruby. Naruto eyed the blade for a moment, before setting his eyes on Hanzo, as his Chakra increased in power.

Dragon Shrine

Taka was inside the Dragon Shrine, praying. However, she soon felt an immeasurable aura, as her eyes widened, Looking up, she gasped in surprise, as the Dragon of the ceiling's eyes glowed red, while sparks run along it's body. She rose "Naruto-kun… you started activating the full power of the Dragon Bloodline, but not in the good way. Please, finish what you're doing quickly…." she said, praying for him.

Clearing

"W-What is going on?" asked a Berserker. "Who is doing this?" yelled a Rain Ninja. They were yelling, as the power had reached the Level of the Kage, the energy going to the field of S-Rank. Kitsune was so surprised, she didn't notice her Chakra shroud vanish as soon as the power was felt. Everyone turned to Naruto, whose appearance made him look like the Devil himself.

Hanzo looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He had never felt such overwhelming power come from a simple boy. He then widened his eyes 'That cloak… looks like a dragon! Could he be a Hayabusa?'he thought, before narrowing his eyes. Dragon looked at him, growling, before vanishing. Hanzo widened his eyes, as he barely dodged a swing from Naruto, which would have decapitated him, if he hadn't ducked. Naruto slammed his tail on Hanzo's side, pushing him back. He rushed at him, swinging his blade down, which to Hanzo's surprise, cut through his Kusarigama, like a hot knife through butter, as it almost cut him in half, if he didn't jump back. He still got a tear in his vest, as Hanzo fell into a stance, tying the chains around his arms. He rushed at Dragon, sending his left fist at him, which Naruto caught, before twisting his wrist, breaking it, then kicking Hanzo's shoulder with enough force to dislocate it, before throwing him to a tree, making Hanzo groan in pain, as his left arm was useless.

Naruto raised his blade in the air, before swinging it down, as a large crescent wave of red energy rushed toward Hanzo, who barely used Kawarimi to move away, the log burned and shattered in a million pieces. Naruto raised his arm, as Hanzo felt an invisible force strike him, sending him flying to another tree, as six of his ribs were now broken. However, he was surprised, only to scream in pain, as Naruto appeared and kicked his stomach, breaking four more ribs. Naruto punched him with enough force to take off his mask, as Hanzo spat out blood, before staying immobile, as his poisonous breath stunned him, however, Naruto didn't seem troubled by it. He raised Hanzo with one hand, before dropping him and sending another punch at his stomach. Hanzo collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw was Naruto above him, prepared to cut off his head. And that was what he did. Naruto looked at the dead body of Hanzo, before turning to the group of Rain Shinobi and the Berserkers, who had stopped fighting, shocked from the match between him and Hanzo.

Naruto turned at them, his eyes glowing ominously, before he roared "Berserkers! Slaughter them!" as he disappeared, only to reappear in front of the Rain army, swinging his blade and beheading five men at once. His roar got the Berserker's back to action, who instantly fought back, their Morale raised. Naruto grabbed a man from his face, before slamming him to the ground, cracking his skull. He looked up, releasing a Flame Bullet from his mouth, which burned a Kunoichi's head, as she dropped to the ground. He jumped high in the air, before releasing Dragon Fire from his mouth, burning over a dozen Shinobi. He fell back to the ground, as his blade cackled with lightning. He disappeared, cutting down several Shinobi at unpredictable speeds. He used claws, fangs, tail, wings, sword and Jutsu to take down over a thousand of Shinobi.

He roared "Berserkers! Get down!" as he jumped high in the air, his hand crackling with lightning. He fell down like lightning, as his fist tore through the dirt, before a large pulse of electricity coursed through the air, inches above the ground, as the remaining Rain Ninja screamed in pain, as they were being electrocuted to death. Not even ten seconds had passed, before every single one collapsed to the ground, their life gone from their body. Naruto panted, as the Dragon Cloak around him disappeared. He groggily stood up, going over to the body of Tiger slowly. As soon as he reached it, he kneeled on the ground, closing the man's eyes, as every Berserker saluted their dead Commander. Naruto stood up, turning to his remaining troops. "Monkey. Countdown our remaining troops and supplies, then search through the enemy corpses for supplies. Dove, take our dead comrades and our Commander. Prepare them for the scrolls. Burn each Enemy Shinobi." he said, before collapsing to the ground, not hearing the cries of his comrades.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto found himself in the top of a large mountain. It was tall, easily taller than any mountain he knew, it's stone grey as smoke. The sky was pitch-black, but there was no rain or thunder falling from the sky. He looked around, narrowing his eyes 'Is this… my mindscape?' he thought. "Indeed." said a voice. Naruto turned, seeing what appeared to be a small snake on the ground, made of a red and black substance, it's eyes blood-red. It released a red aura from it's body, as it slithered near Naruto. "Are you… my negative side?" he asked. The snake nodded. "That'sss right. I am the fusion of your negative Dragon ssspirit, along with your negative ssside. It is a pleassure to meet you, future Dragon King." the snake said. "What are you doing here? For you to be here and not my light side… am I turning evil?" said Naruto. The snake made a sound like a chuckle "On the contrary. This is a normal process. I know you weren't taught about it, but it only happens to Dragons. After their first kill, their Dark Side rises. It is it's job to perfect the Dragon in the Art of War. Once this war ends, you will be able to slowly balance light and dark inside you. Then, you will become one with both of your sides. At that point, you will be the Dragon King in everything, except perhaps power. The last, is up to you." the snake said. "I see. And how will you.. hone my war abilities?" he asked. "It'ss sssimple. Every time you fall asssleep, I will teach you inside here everything you need to know. Time goess ssslower here. A day here isss an hour in the real world." he said. "Alright. Wait, I remember using a sword. What sword was that?" Naruto asked. "It iss the Blade of the Archfiend, the only ssword in the world on par with the Dragon Ssword. It heard your call of blood and ssummoned itself in front of it'ss new massster." the snake said. "I see… how should I call you?" Naruto asked the question that lingered on his head the most. "Yami will do for now. Until next time, hatchling." it said, as his eyes glowed, Naruto leaving his mindscape.

Camp

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, before widening them, quickly touching his face. He saw a figure above him. Out of reflex, he grabbed the person's arm, grabbed a Kunai from the person's pouch, before pressing it to his neck "Who are you?" demanded Naruto. "Captain! Relax! It's me, Frog!" said the person. Naruto stood still for a second, before letting go of the man, giving him the Kunai. He placed his arm on his head "My apologies. Where am I?" he asked. Frog, a medic Nin, grabbed his wrist, massaging it "You're in the First Battalion's medical camp. And you woke up just in time, the Captains are holding a meeting." he said. Naruto nodded "Where is my gear?" he asked, as his armour and weapon belt was gone. "Your armour and weapons were removed and went for repairs. Only that sword and the standard gear belt is here." Frog said. Naruto turned to the Blade of the Archfiend, placing it on a sheath, before strapping it on his belt. He exited the camp, taking in the surroundings.

It was near noon and all five Companies were in the camp. Supplies were moved around, as men run around completing jobs. As he walked, many stared at him, whispering. He could even hear some female gasps, but he paid them no mind. He walked towards the tent of the Commander, where the meeting would be held. Outside the tent where all the second Lieutenants, guarding the tent. Next to the entrance, was Kushina. As soon as she saw Naruto, she rushed at him, hugging him. Naruto widened his eyes behind his mask, before reluctantly returning the hug. She looked at him "Baka! I was worried sick about you, you know?" she mumbled. Naruto chuckled "It is fine Kushi. We can talk later. Now, I got something important to do." he said, turning serious. Kushina nodded and let him inside.

As soon as he walked, he saw the four Captains surrounding the table, looking at him. On top of the table was the Tachi of Commander Tiger, in its sheath. Surrounding the inside of the tent were the First Lieutenants. Naruto approached the table, as the Captains bowed "Captain Dragon. It brings us great happiness to see you in good health. We are sorry for not waiting for you, but this is urgent." said Phoenix. Dragon nodded, standing on an empty part meant for him "Can someone tell me the reason for this meeting?" he asked. Unicorn nodded "We are here because we have orders from the Higher ups. Orochimaru has made his move. Originally, he had lost a thousand men from our troops. However, he has somehow managed to get the entire army of Rice with him, now having a force of five thousand. Hanzo was powerful, but was past his prime. Orochimaru is still in his prime, is a cunning strategist and manipulator and a dangerous opponent. The Higher ups request the First Battalion to go and take control of the situation, given their... experience with S-Rank Generals. They are to go with their new Commander. That is the reason of this meeting." she said. Hydra nodded "Indeed. We were here to discuss it, but with Dragon up, the decision is easier." he said, as they all turned to Dragon "Captain Dragon, we request that you become the new Commander." they said. Dragon was shocked, though his voice and composure hid it "And why is that?" he asked. "Commander Tiger was still connected with Owl until his death. Owl heard him name you Commander. And we agree. You're the strongest in this group, you're a leader and you're the one who gave us hope. You're the perfect choice. We all agree to this." Basilisk said. Dragon stayed silent for a minute, before speaking "I can't talk you out of this can I?" he asked. They shook their heads, as he sighed "So be it." he said. Hydra nodded, turning to one of his Lieutenants "Call the entire Battalion outside in five minutes." he ordered, as the man nodded, vanishing.

"Now, give me a full report of what occured while I was unconscious." he commanded. "Well, for one, we have gotten fame. The news that we took down Hanzo of the Salamander, his entire Army and a Stone Company reached word to every front. Our Battalion is called 'The Army of the Devil', while you're given the name 'Dragon Fiend'." Hydra said, chuckles flying around. "I see." laughed Dragon "I think it's a fitting name. Now, when does the Hokage want us to go to the Grass front?" he asked. "A week." said Unicorn. Dragon sighed "So be it. We move out in two days. We will form a plan there." he said, before looking down at the blade. "We decided that the one who will get the position, should also inherit the Commander's blade." Basilisk said. Naruto nodded, grabbing the Katana, holding it tightly. He placed it on his back, next to the Blade of the Archfiend. He then nodded to everyone, as he exited the tent, the Captains and Lieutenants following him.

They looked, as four hundred soldiers surrounded them. "Behold our new Leader, Commander Dragon!" yelled Phoenix, as the Army cheered. Dragon raised his arm, as they stopped their cheering. "We lost many comrades. Almost one hundred men. But we succeeded. We weakened the Stone, took over a front and gave hope to the other soldiers. But the war is not over! We are summoned to the Grass front, where we will take down the armies of Grass and Rice, with help from the Second Battalion. Some call use the 'Army of the Devil. Let us give them a taste of our strength! Prepare for combat!" he yelled, unsheathing Tiger, the name he thought of Commander Tiger's sword. The Berserkers roared, unsheathing their swords in approval, as Naruto smirked.

 **Done! Hope you guys liked this Chapter! Now, to answer some questions. No, there won't be an Eye of the Dragon. Naruto's aura is like the Kaio-ken. It dramatically boosts your power. But unlike the Kaio-ken, the more you master it, the more you can use it and the less it will damage you. With enough mastery, it will be like a Perfect Chakra Cloak. The Dragon Sword won't appear for a while. That's all. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Kill a Snake

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Welcome to the seventh Chapter of Naruto: The Dragon Fiend. This chapter features the preparations of the second Battle. On with the story!... is what I would normally say. Don't worry I will. Just a few words I want to say. Firstly, I apologise for the lack of updates over two weeks. I am having loads of work and so little time. Combined with frustration over private matters, it's taken quite the toll on my limited creativity. I will not say I will stop writing, just expect slow updates. If you don't like the chapters, I won't blame my tiring life, but they are prob going to be a tad bit shorter than what I hoped for. Hopefully, I will find some free time soon to make a few nice Chapters as an apology. With that said, not keeping you longer, on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **Chapter 7: Time To Kill A Snake**

 _ **2nd Battalion Camp**_

Five miles from the battlefield of Grass Country, was the location of the Second Battalion's camp. It was a wooden camp on top of a hill, made to withstand a siege. They took the Leaf Army's camp after their defection and improved it to the best of their abilities. It had support towers and siege weaponry. The supplies and weapons in their possession could equip the Entire Berserker Army for a month. There were also traps laid out outside the fort, near the base of the hill. It was one of the best fortified locations the Leaf owned near enemy territory. However, it wasn't in perfect condition. The Second Battalion had fought and lost around half their forces. And Grass was a very important area for the war. If it was secured, no army could flank their forces or Sand's. So, the Hokage deemed it fit for the nearby First Battalion to take temporary command of the situation and make sure the battle was won in their favour. If it did, they would recover from their disadvantageous position. And that is where the First Battalion was currently placed.

Captain-Commander Dragon was standing inside the Command Building of the Second Battalion. Behind him were Dove and Monkey, acting as guards. Across him was a tall and muscular man, wearing a Bear mask. On his back was a large Naginata, made of oak wood, with a dark grey blade. He was Commander Bear, Colonel of the Second Battalion and one of the Four, now Three, Great Hunters. Between the two was a table with a map of Grass and Fire Country, the location they were currently situated. Around them were the Second Battalion's First Lieutenants, observing the meeting. Commander Bear and the famous Captain Dragon, two master fighters, were joining forces.

"So, let me get this straight." Dragon said, looking at all the flags, crosses and circles in the map. "We're located here and we control everything in a hundred foot radius. Attacks occur beyond a 300 feet radius, however, from your reports it is shown quite a few attacks in the last two days have occurred at 200 feet. My assumption would be that Grass is preparing to attack you. They make you significantly weaker, so that you would be powerless in a siege. It is a good tactic. And we know that Orochimaru is leading them. This gives us a possible advantage." he said. Bear nodded "I agree. Orochimaru is a snake, but he is not unpredictable in war. We survived quite a while because of that." he commented. "Indeed, you have. We are currently at a significant numerical disadvantage, near unknown territory. The best bet is to withstand a siege. We control everything in a 100 feet and we have lots of equipment. Let's plant traps, powerful traps, from 100 feet to 20 feet. Prepare the siege engines for action and fortify this place further. A moat with spikes and Ninja Wire would also be a good defense." he said. Bear raised an eyebrow "I agree this is a good plan, but don't you think this is gonna be tough to work with near 700 men?" he asked. Dragon shook his head "Orochimaru is cunning, a quick-thinker and an experienced officer of war. But, he is also a man who doesn't care. He doesn't care about money, equipment or manpower, he only cares about himself. He would gladly send all five thousand men inside, not caring for traps one bit. If it means reaching us quicker, he will do it." Dragon explained. "Commander Bear, you will handle the siege. And you will take care of my men, unless I order them directly to do something else. And it won't be 700, it will be 650. I will take fifty Assault members and surround them, attacking their rear and bringing the enemy into panic." he explained. "And you believe it will work?" he asked."I am positive." Dragon replied. Bear stayed silent for a while, before sighing "Alright. We will do as you say." he said, as Dragon nodded, before they exited the building to prepare.

As they exited the Command building, Kitsune approached him. He nodded at her, before turning at Bear "Please excuse me for a moment. Dove, Monkey, go with Commander Bear in my stead. I will return shortly." he said. They nodded at him, as they walked away to the walls. He turned to Kitsune "What is it that you would like Kitsune?" he asked. Kitsune looked around, before whispering at his ear "Can we talk somewhere more private?". He sighed, nodding at her, as they walked away. They made their way to a small wooden building, meant as the base of the First Battalion and his private quarters. As Kitsune walked in, she noticed that the only type of decoration were numerous maps. It had a simple bed, a wardrobe, an empty armour stand and a table.

She took off her mask, placing it on the table, as he did the same, hanging it from his belt. "Are you alright?" Kushina asked. He raised an eyebrow "I am. I am fully healed, fully refreshed and fully able to operate. Why do you ask?". She sighed, then looked at him seriously "Are you a Jinchuuriki?" she asked. He stayed quiet for a few seconds, before chuckling, which turned into laughter. He composed himself, a grin maintained on his face "No. I am not. But my power is far stronger than any Tailed Beast." he said. Kushina widened her eyes "B-But how is that possible?! I saw you using a Chakra Cloak, which only Jinchuuriki can use! And there is no power in this world strong enough to rival the Tailed Beasts.". He closed his eyes, before opening them to reveal the Rinnegan, as she gasped. "Do not underestimate the Eyes of the Dragon." he said. "Is that the?" Kushina whispered, only for to jump as she heard a voice "They look good on you.". Turning, they saw Shizuno sitting on the bed. Naruto sighed "What are you doing here?" he asked, turning to her. She smiled "I wanted to talk to you. And so did she." she said, pointing to the wardrobe. Naruto turned, narrowing his eyes. He approached the wardrobe, opening it as he heard a gasp. Inside was a blushing Hotaru. He twitched his eye, before grabbing her from the back of the neck and throwing her next to Shizuno, as he looked at Kushina, who quickly went next to Hotaru.

He crossed his arms "My eyes are the Rinnegan, the eyes of the Dragon as they are called within my Clan. Once activated, I gain the Abilities of Dragons. Control over elements, gravity, spirits, souls, shapeshifting, summoning and energy manipulation, among many more. If you activate them once, your control over the five elements and sub-elements is permanent. But the other abilities need you to activate the eyes. If they are somehow permanently active, it means you can't use it to it's full potential and you will lose one part of it's powers." he explained. "Wow." Hotaru said, as the other two nodded. "Since you three are here I assume you got more questions. Shoot." he said.

"What was that Chakra Cloak you used?" Kushina asked. "The full Hayabusa Bloodline. It allows one to change their body parts to that of a Dragon. But even masters of the Bloodline can't change more than five or so parts of the body. Only me and my soulmate have the ability to use more of it's power. Once you have incomplete control, your transformation to a full Dragon is in the form of a Cloak. The more you use it, the bigger and stronger the Cloak becomes. Eventually, you can transform to an actual Dragon. But only I and my descendants can do that, not even my soulmate." he explained. "And that sword?" she asked. "The Blade of the Archfiend. A manifestation of my battle instincts and desires after the activation of my bloodline. It is the second most powerful Blade in the world." he said, as they widened their eyes. "Wait, you mentioned a soulmate. What does it mean?" she asked.

He run his fingers through his hair "I am the first child born out of a Shrine Maiden. All others were women. Once a Shrine Maiden gives birth for the first time and it is a boy, that boy is blessed with the will and Spirit of the Dragon, being able to unlock the full power of the Dragon. But that can't happen instantly. And that power is dangerous. It needs a failsafe far more powerful than emotions and seals. The power of a soul. My soulmate is the first girl born from the Shrine Maiden after me. My sister, yet my destined one. The one I am to marry." he said, as they widened their eyes. "T-The one… you are… to marry?" asked Kushina, lowering her head along with the other two, as he nodded. "Baka Naruto…" she whispered lowly, but Naruto heard her. "So I am a baka because I follow the tradition? Or am I a baka because you think we can't be together?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, his voice stern. She widened her eyes, looking at him "W-What?" she asked.

"You think I am dense? Or that I can't see through your actions?" he asked. "When Shizuno clings at my side. When Hotaru admires me. When you are always asking about how I feel. You think I don't know how you feel? More importantly, you think I can return any of your feelings during a war?!" he shouted the last part, as they cringed. He sighed, placing his thumb and index finger between his eyes, trying to calm himself. "We are at war. It's tough, dangerous and unpredictable. You can be prepared for anything and disaster can still strike. I don't return your feelings not because I have a soulmate. I am under CRA, to spread the Full Bloodline. I don't return your feelings not because they aren't mutual. I equally love all of you. The last year with you sparked something unique in me." he said calmly, as they blushed, widening their eyes. "I don't return your feelings, because I do not want to totally lose myself if any of you get hurt, or worse, in the middle of a battle." he said, dropping his hands to his side, clenching his fists. "So please, stop any attempts to pursuit a relationship with me during the war. Once it ends and I find my soulmate, then I will personally start a relationship with each of you." he said with conviction. The girls looked at each other, before nodding with smiles. "So be it. If you just need the war to end, we can wait for it." Hotaru said. "Indeed. It is something logical and sweet at the same time." said Shizuno. "We will wait Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto smiled at them, before frowning. "Put on your masks and stand at attention." he quickly barked, putting on his mask. They instantly rose, putting on their masks, as Bear entered the building. "Am I interrupting something, Captain-Commander?" he asked. "Of course not, Colonel Bear. I was getting reports, that is all." he replied calmly. Bear nodded "We need you to come. We have a disagreement regarding the siege defenses." he said. Naruto nodded, before turning to the three "Return to your positions." he commanded, as they saluted him and left without another word. Naruto followed Bear, who led him to the area.

They were in the main gate, which was open, with Berserkers checking for weaknesses and reinforcing it with more seals. Multiple wooden and iron parts laid around, components for siege engines. He saw a few demolition Berserkers, based on their equipment, of Second Lieutenant Rank, gathered around it. He sighed, approaching "What is going on here?" he asked. They seem to be indecisive about what type of siege engine they need to put at the gate. And while I will command during the siege, the preparations are under your command." said Bear. Dragon nodded "Start slowly. Tell me what choices you had for the gate defenses." he said. "Well, half of us want to put Kunai Launchers to fire from inside the walls. The other half say we should put flame launchers for the moment they enter the walls." one of them said. "...That's it?" Dragon asked after a while. "S-Sir?" another asked. "We are dealing with a siege and you argue for something like this?" he sighed. "Place Kunai Launchers five feet from where you were going to add them. In the original spot add flame launchers. I want Shuriken launchers placed on top of the gate. Finally, add an explosive seal on the ground. If the gate can't be protected, blow it up. I also want sharp spikes placed on the ground, pointing at the gate, with propellers below the ground. If the gate falls, we will launch them once the enemy arrives. Then, build a Ninja Wire fence behind the spikes." he said, as they nodded, getting to work. He went outside with Bear and Warrant Officers, seeing Berserkers planting explosives and laying traps throughout the area. He looked around the area, which was a grass field, with a few trees. "Cut down the trees." he ordered, as one nodded and rushed to get the job done. "Make sure that when they come, you first activate the traps placed on the sides. Have them join each other, make them easier to aim at. Then, once a lot of them are together, activate the middle explosives and traps." he instructed, as another nodded, going to inform the ones managing the traps.

"Captain Dragon, despite being a kid, you are a great strategist, but why take down the trees, besides the observation advantage?" Bear asked. "Those trees are outside fifty feet. Everything outside fifty feet is Grass territory, even though we occupy much more. I want nothing of Grass near our base, whether it be trees, animals or people. A man has a better chance of using his land to his advantage than any bright invading strategist. Better safe than sorry." he said. Bear chuckled "I like you kid. It's a shame Tiger died, but I know he made the right choice entrusting you with this burden." he said, walking away. Naruto sighed, feeling the wind hitting his mask. He looked at the sky, the sun's position showing it was late noon. He turned to the three remaining Warrant Officers. "Gather a Recon group. Tell them to sit at 110 meters. At any sign of an army attacking, tell them to immediately flee back and report it. Even if it is a false alarm, they won't be punished." he ordered, as one nodded, disappearing. "I want you to inform Bear to increase the watches, while ordering the men to sleep with their equipment, fully ready for battle." he ordered, as the second left. "Go inform First Battalion's Assault Team to meet me in thirty minutes at our base, fully armed." he ordered, as the last man left. He sighed, going to the Armory to get his Armor back.

"Alright. I assume you all know why we're here. We're the First Battalion's Assault Team. We are one hundred, true, but we are more than capable of completing this task. Once the siege begins, we are to surround the enemy, break them, bring them to their knees. Our numbers won't mean anything with our skill and the element of surprise. Each of you in direct Combat can take out ten of their men. Imagine what we can do from behind them. They will fall like leaves under our blades!" he said, as the men nodded, bashing their blades to their armor. "We can win this! We will win this! My comrades, what we do in life, echoes throughout the ages. A thousand years from now, nothing will remain from us, not even the dust of our dead bones. The one thing that can survive, is our name and the deeds we did. So, I suggest to think this. Imagine what you want to do and I say you got the power to do it. Imagine where you want to go, I say you can reach it! But if you find yourself on top of the Clouds, or in sea of hellfire, don't be alarmed! You are in the Otherworld and you are already Dead!" he yelled, as laughter echoed through the room. "I said this once. I will say it again. I will keep saying it until we die. It is an honor to have fought beside you, to have bled beside you. Give me that honour once more, as we fight our enemies and plunge our blades in that vile snake!" he roared, as they all rose, roaring and waving their blades in excitement. "Let's move out, Men!" he yelled, rushing to the gate, as they all followed him, members of the Second Battalion looking in surprise and wonder. On top of the wall, Bear smiled.

 _ **Grass Main Base**_

The Main Base of Grass Country. An underground bunker, the size of a Village, with multiple floors. It housed the Grass Country troops, who wore Woodland Camo outfits with green ropes and the Sound Country troops, who wore Urban Camo outfits, with purple ropes. They were around five thousand, standing inside the top floor, which housed the exit to the world. In front of the Gate, was Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin who rebelled, the Leaf's most wanted S-Rank Criminal. He was a man with pale skin, long black hair and yellow eyes. His appearance and title earned him the name 'The Pale Snake', which was something he enjoyed. He was currently looking at his soldiers. Even the weakest was stronger than the average Chunin. Even if these 'Berserkers' were near the strength of Jounins, their numbers were few. His victory was assured, even if he had to sacrifice five thousand troops.

"My men! My proud children! My greatest blades and shields! We are now marching against these 'Berserker's. They were so weak, they called this 'Devil Army' to assist them! But if they are Devils, we are the Gods themselves! We will bring down their wooden fort and kill every single one of them! Rush at them! Destroy their hopes! Once you win, all the spoils are yours! Prisoners you can do as you please, same as weapons and supplies! Give me their land, I will give you glory and power!" he yelled, opening the gates, as the army roared, drawing their weapons and rushing outside.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto was sitting on top of a tree, left of the fort. Around him, sitting on tree branches, completely masking their presence, were the rest of his troops. His hand was resting gently on the hilt of his teacher's sword. The Tiger was ready to taste blood and so was he. He could feel his Rinnegan pulsing for the incoming bloodshed. 'How long can I hold my form?' he asked. ' _ **Ten minutes. You have progressed well in a week. If it takes a week to double your time, you will have an extra five minutes in every battlefield you enter. But remember, you have the Rinnegan's Elemental Power, even without the Cloak. And you can still freely use one Dragon Transformation of a single part. You can use it for anything.**_ ' Yami said in his mind. 'I see. Are you excited?' he asked. He heard a chuckle, which answered his suspicions.

He was about to say something, but he was interrupted as he heard footsteps approach closer and closer. He turned to the left, seeing smoke rise from the distance. He turned to the fort, seeing them start preparing. He nodded to himself, turning to the group "We will charge on my mark." he ordered, unsheathing his blades, as the others nodded, unsheathing their blades as well. He raised his arm, waiting for the right moment. He saw the approaching army of five thousand against six hundred. He saw that the explosions happening at the flanks, made the soldiers move towards the center, making them compress together. '3...2...1.' he thought. As soon as his countdown finished, explosions rocked the advancing army's center. 'This is Orochimaru's strategy? Is he really this arrogant, or is this him not caring? Doesn't matter.' he thought. "Now!" he yelled, as they roared, charging from the trees. And so it begins.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Naruto prepared the 2nd Battalion for the Siege. And next Chapter, the battle begins! Now, some of you might ask, they are only eight year olds, how can they fight in such a war, with such maturity? The answer lies in different factors. One, they were chosen for their potential. They met certain qualifications. One of them was the ability to be able to show the needed maturity of a war at a young age. Of course it was a bet, but those who are still fully immature, are mere privates. Another is that the training they gained was meant not only to increase the strength of their bodies, but their minds as well. As for Naruto being able to understand feelings of women and be blunt about it. Naruto isn't a simple human. Heck after a while he won't be a human period. His mind is much more advanced than a Human's. You can understand from the maturity he showed during the first Chapter we fully met him. That's all. Any questions you have feel free to send them. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


End file.
